


The Other Brother

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BENLO, Brotherly Love, Dreams, Everything is consensual, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Happily Ever After, Jealousy, Kaylo, Kylo and Ben love to hate each other, M/M, Mild Threesome, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Rey needs a man, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Walk Of Shame, Younger Brother, all is fair in love and your brothers girlfriend, awkward family dinner, breylo - Freeform, brotherly hate, crazy mixed-up feelings, fessing up, lots of feelings, love in unexpected places, older brother, righting wrongs, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: 'And do you usually walk the streets holding your underwear?!'~~~~~A walk of shame 'Meet Ugly' AU, inspired by a certain Twitter post.Gifting this one to my awesome irl Reylo Nic, so she has something to read at the airport or on the plane *wink* Love you!!





	1. Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsisterTalzin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsisterTalzin/gifts).



_'You're in a good mood_ '

It’s not even 6am and Ben is already up, which is a dead giveaway in itself as he hardly ever drags himself from bed before breakfast.  
  
Whistling cheerfully, his younger brother stands at the kitchen counter pouring coffee, only glancing up when he notices Kylo sneaking in from what he assumes to be another sleepover at Paige’s.

_'Had a good night, did we?’_

To Kylo's surprise, Ben doesn’t even flinch.

_‘Just the usual, nothing special’_

Except Kylo knows for a fact that’s a lie.

He reaches into the pantry to pull the cereal box down from the top shelf, grabbing a bowl from a nearby cupboard to fill it to the brim. Shoving a massive handful of cereal into his mouth, he grabs the milk from the fridge and proceeds to flood his bowl.

 _‘You never whistle. I’d think you got laid last night if I didn’t know any better_ '

Ben’s fingers slip from the handle and the pot he was holding tumbles to the floor, a large pool of wasted coffee quickly forming.

 _'Shit, that burns!_ ’

Shaking his scalding hand in pain, Ben bolts to the sink to run his hand under the cold water. ‘ _What the hell are you on about, loser?_ '

Kylo certainly didn’t mean for him to get hurt, he was simply trying to rile him up a bit - just for a change.  
  
_'Benjamin! Language_ '

Leia enters the kitchen already dressed to go out, Kylo praying she doesn’t notice he hasn’t had a chance to change the clothes he left the house in yesterday.  
  
' _Sorry. Kylo scared the shit out of me_ ’ Ben replies in a frustrated tone, wiping his damp hand with a tea-towel.  
  
His mother gives him another warning glare and he mumbles something incoherent, using the towel to wipe the last of the spilled coffee from the floor.

Leia hates her boys swearing, always saying she raised them better than that. But the only time Ben really swears is when Kylo gets on his nerves and that seems to be a regular occurrence these days.  
  
_'You boys need to stop tormenting each other. Can't you just be civil for once?_ '  
  
Kylo glares at his younger brother as he finally takes a seat opposite him, both of them mumbling ' _no_ ' in unison.

‘ _I’m off to pick up your father from the airport. Can I trust you two not to kill each other while I’m gone?_ ’

‘ _We’ll try._ _Ben seems in a much better mood this morning, so I’m sure we’ll be fine_ ’ Kylo grins over at his younger brother.

His brother's eyes darken and narrow as his head lowers over his mug of coffee.

‘ _Alright. I’ll be back in an hour. And I want this kitchen spotless by the time I return_ ’

‘ _And for god’s sake, Kylo, change your clothes. You have a wardrobe full so I’m sure it’s not that hard. See you soon!_ ’

The minute the door closes, Kylo's back into Ben.

‘ _Mom’s gone now. Spill_ ’

Ben screws his face up and continues to sip his coffee. ‘ _I have no idea what you’re talking about_ ’

‘ _Pfft. That’s bullshit and you know it. I know that post-sex glow, Benny boy and you have it’_

Kylo leans back in his chair and stares his brother down. ‘ _So, spill_ ’

Ben’s face is growing redder by the second, another dead giveaway he’s hiding something.

‘ _Firstly, stop calling me Benny boy. I’m 22, not 10’_

 _‘And secondly,_ _post-sex glow? Do you even hear yourself?_ ’ Ben can’t help but laugh when he repeats the words back.

Kylo shrugs. ‘ _Like I said, I can just tell. So are you going to tell me who she is?_ ’

‘ _Even if there was something to tell,_ _I’m not telling you anything_ ’

‘ _I’ll guess then_ ’

Ben cackles. ‘ _Yeah right, smart ass. As if you’d be able to guess…’_

Leaning forward on the table, Kylo takes a long slurp from his mug.

‘ _I’d say_ ’ He pretends to think, fingers stroking the short beard on his chin. ‘ _Female, for sure_ ’

This earns him a roll of the eyes and not much else. ‘ _Oh, ha ha._ _Hilarious_ ’

‘ _And you don’t go for blondes so, I’m thinking brunette?_ ’

No further response from Ben, apart from that nervous twitch in his left eye.

‘ _Geez, you gotta give me something bro. Ok, ok_ ’ Kylo pauses dramatically now before upping the ante.

‘ _Let’s say…red underwear?_ ’

Ben spits half a mouthful of coffee across the table and almost chokes on the rest.

‘ _Red lace, to be exact_ ’

Now he’s sitting there with his mouth open, his ears an adorable shade of red.

Kylo crosses his arms and smiles in victory. ‘ _Well._ _Tell me I’m wrong_ ’

Ben’s head shakes in amazement. How the hell would his brother even know that? Had Rey left her underwear in his room? Had he found it? Had his mother found it?! His mind begins to spin.

‘ _But how…?_ ’

‘ _Like, how did you?_ ’

Seems Ben’s so shocked he can’t even finish a sentence.

‘ _Relax, I’m not gonna tell Mom. I will tell you how I knew though_ ’

Kylo fills Ben in on his little discovery earlier that morning, Ben shifting uncomfortably as the story unfolds.

‘ _So, how was it? That’s all I really wanna know_ ’

‘ _You know I’m not gonna give that up_ ’

‘ _Not even if I tell Mom you snuck a woman into the house to sleep with her in your own bed?_ _Cause you know how unimpressed she’ll be…_ ’

His brother lets out a long, deep sigh. ‘ _Why do you have to be such an ass? You know damn well I could tell Mom about your little visits with Paige_ ’

Kylo knows that, yet he’s definitely not worried. Ben would never tell the way he would, because he doesn’t have the guts.

‘ _Go ahead. At least I’m not doing it in their house. I think I know which one they’d be more upset about_ ’

Unfortunately Ben knows Kylo is right - they'd be furious. They could never find out.

‘ _Ok fine, you win_. _It was…good, ok? That’s all I’m saying_ ’

‘ _Good? That’s it? It was your first time bro, you gotta give me more than that. Did you even know what to do?_ ’

Ben rolls his eyes. ‘ _I’ve had sex ed and I do read stuff. Just because I’ve had sex once compared to your 200 times doesn’t make me an idiot, you know_ ’

**_200 times? I wish. Probably more like 100._ **

Kylo’s been sexually active since high school and he’s had sex more times than he’s had hot dinners, but mostly one-night stands or a friends-with-benefits type deal.

He’s certainly never felt the way he does now about anyone else before. He’s never had this… _spark_ before.

Pity the girl he’s got the hots for just slept with his little brother.

‘ _And was she satisfied?_ ’

‘ _I guess? She said it was good_ ’

‘ _Good? Not great then?_ ’ He shouldn’t torment Ben like this but he’s never been able to resist. It’s just what the two of them do.

‘ _Uh, I dunno. She seemed happy enough afterwards_ ’

‘ _Did she even come?_ ’

Ben blushes a little at that question. ‘ _I don’t know. How would I know?_ ’

**_Oh little brother, so much to learn._ **

‘ _Ben, you’d know if she came. Listen, first times are never that great, if it makes you feel any better. That’s why you keep doing it, so you get better at it_ ’

Ben’s phone pings at that moment and he pulls it from his pocket to scroll his messages. His face drops and he slides the phone across the table.

Kylo picks it up and reads the latest message from _HotGirl23_.

**_She’s 23? Perfect, only a year younger then._ **

‘ _Looks like it wasn’t so great after all, seeing as she doesn’t want to see me anymore. Happy now?_ ’

**_Well yes…and no._ **

Poor Ben sounds disappointed, resigned to the fact it was definitely a one-off.

‘ _Ok, not great. But I’m sure it wasn’t because of the sex. Plus, there’s plenty more fish in the sea, trust me_ ’

‘ _I guess_ ’ Ben muses, standing to return his cup to the sink. ‘ _Oh well. At least now I won’t die a virgin_ ’

Kylo feels like a downright ass but it was Rey’s choice to end it with Ben, not his. He’ll hopefully get to reap the benefits though.

  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
Rey can’t believe she’s done it, but she has. The message has been sent and there’s no taking it back.

**_What are you doing, you idiot?_ **

She never thought the day would come when she’d ditch a lovely guy and pretty great sex for a guy she hardly even knew, let alone one she’d met on an early morning walk of shame.

She hates herself, she really does, but she felt a connection to Kylo - one she couldn’t explain. And one she just hadn’t felt with Ben.

Less than half an hour after she sends the text to Ben to tell him _It’s not you, it’s me_ , she pulls the card from her backpack and composes a message to Kylo, typing and deleting then typing again.

But she just can’t force herself to hit send.

**_How do I say I enjoyed sleeping with your younger brother, but now I wanna get with you? There’s just no way to make that sound any less trashy than it is._ **

Not even 10 hours ago she’d had an amazing night with one Solo and yet 5 hours later here she was ditching him for his older brother.

**_Must’ve been some meeting?_ **

It was.

It really was.

Rey finally sends her text to Kylo with shaking fingers, flopping back on the bed to soak up the morning sun.

Fighting back confused tears, she recalls the meeting that left her in this predicament in the first place.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**5am that morning**

 

The sun was just peaking on the horizon when he smacked into her with a force she didn't know possible.

Rey shook her head and came to her senses, glancing at the yard he was tiptoeing out of.  
  
The pain in her forehead was growing by the minute and she was sure there’d be a bump there within minutes.

**_Who has a head that hard??_ **

_'Mrs Holdo? Ew gross, you didn’t?_ '

Her voice came out a little squeaky, mostly due to lack of sleep.  
  
Mr giant sasquatch with the rock-hard head ran a large hand through the luscious dark locks Rey couldn’t draw her eyes away from.  
  
His perfect, short hair fell over his eyes and it had a certain fluffiness she found instantly fascinating. She'd been dicked down so good no less than a few hours ago, so she found it baffling why she was even remotely interested in this tall stranger now.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder to the yard before turning back to look at her, shaking said perfect hair from his dark eyes.

 _'Shit no. Her daughter, if you must know_ '  
  
_'Isn't she like, 12?_ '  
  
' _Fuck, not that one, geez. The older one. Wait, who are you and why do you care?_ ’  
  
Mr tall and dark seemed a little sweaty around the collar all of a sudden. He was dressed simply in a dark tee and black jeans, his massive biceps glowing in the early morning light.  
  
_'You mean Paige? The town bike?_ _I hope you used protection then_ '

Rey suddenly went all 'mom' on his ass and she had no idea why.  
  
_'Not that that's any of your business. And I'm sorry, but who are you?_!'  
  
He regarded her carefully, his dark eyes roaming her sleep-deprived and half-dressed form.  
  
_'And do you usually walk the streets holding your underwear?_ '  
  
**_Not usually, no._**  
  
There was obviously no point hiding them but she tried anyway. Mr Inquisitive cocked his head to the side with an evil smirk pursing his plump, pink lips.  
  
_'Red lace, too. Hot_ '  
  
Rey quickly shoved the lacy knickers into her pocket to stand hands on hips, trying her best to look defensive.  
  
_'Ew, pervert. Who are you more to the point, and why are you in my neighborhood at 5am in the morning?_ '  
  
His arm extended then, his hand large and warm when it finally met hers. She wondered where that hand had been exactly…  
  
_'Kylo. Solo_ '  
  
Rey's hand felt like a paw among his long fingers.

 _'Rey. Johnson_ '

He simply nodded back at her, finally letting go of her hand.  
  
**_Pity._**

She instantly imagined just what those hands could do to her.  
  
' _Ray? Isn't that a guy's name_ '  
  
Rolling her eyes she answered him the same way she does anyone else who asks.

 _'It’s with an e_ '

She would’ve stamped her foot to make her point known if she wasn't a grown adult.  
  
_'Oh, cool. So, Rey with an e. Who's the lucky guy?_ '  
  
He thought he was _lucky_?  
  
' _Uh_ ' She fumbled with the hem of her sweater, suddenly nervous in front of this tall tree of a man who kept staring at her.  
  
_'No one you'd know, I’m sure’_  
  
_'Well, you're in my neighborhood. So I might_ '  
  
He stared back at her intently, clearly waiting for an answer. But why should she answer to him anyway? He had no right to this information.

‘ _Wait._ _You live here?_ '  
  
‘ _Sure do_ ’

Mr large tree man, who she now felt the urge to climb - **_Kylo, his name is Kylo_** \- happened to nod to the very house she'd just come from.  
  
**_Oh no. This won't end well._**

Rey attempted to swallow the lump forming in her throat as he continued to confirm her worst fear.  
  
_'Number 28, that's ours_ '  
  
It came out before she could stop it. _'You don’t happen to be an only child by any chance?_ '  
  
Kylo had blinked back at her, his brow slightly furrowed. Why would she even be asking such a question?  
  
_'No, I've got a younger brother. Why?_ '  
  
If she were to let it, the silence could’ve gone on for hours. She knew she should say something.

Anything.  
  
_'Does his name happen to be...Ben?_ '

 ** _pleasesayno pleasesayno_**  
  
_'Hang on. How do you..._ ’  
  
**_Fuck._**

Kylo happened to glance over her shoulder at this moment, quickly realising exactly where she’d just come from.  
  
**_They certainly don't call it a walk of shame for nothing_**.

This was probably as bad as it gets.  
  
Kylo sunk his teeth into his plump bottom lip and crossed his arms, that smirk reappearing accompanied by what she could only describe as an evil laugh.  
  
_'No fucking way, you didn’t?’_

He laughed as though it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, Rey's cheeks flaming.  
  
_'Ben? The virgin?_ '  
  
He should’ve be fuming, why wasn't he fuming? She'd literally just stolen his brother's virginity…  
  
Wait. Virginity?

 ** _Did he just say?!_**  
  
_'Finally. Thank you! There is a God_ ' His hands went up in joyful glee.  
  
_This cannot be happening._  
  
He uncrossed his arms after he'd stopped laughing, his tree-trunk hands shoved deep into his tight-jean pockets.  
  
_'Kudos to you though, I thought he'd never give it up_ '  
  
He continued to talk but Rey couldn't hear over the one-word ringing in her head.  
  
Virginity.  
  
Virgin.  
  
_Ben was a virgin?! **  
**_

She wasn’t exactly sure _how_ she’d missed that important memo.  
  
Her mouth hung open but no sound came out because her mind was still reeling, Kylo's arm on hers trying to shake her from her daze.  
  
' _I...didn't know...I swear_ '  
  
It's the only thing she could think to say, because it was true.  
  
_'Hang on. He didn't tell you? Surely you-_ '  
  
' _Hewasreallygoodthough_ '  
  
It was like a water fountain. The words just kept running out and she couldn't stop them if she tried.  
  
_'He was really good...and I didn't think to ask...and he didn't even say...and I couldn't tell...but we-_ '  
  
' _Geez_ ' he said again with a soft laugh, still trying to refocus her attention. _'Calm down, you're freakin me out_ '  
  
_'This isn't a bad thing, anyway. He's been so agitated lately and I keep telling him to go get laid_ '  
  
He’d smiled again, adding a wink for good measure. _'Good to know he finally took my advice_ '  
  
' _Although_ ’ Kylo eyes had roamed her head to toe. ‘ _You're certainly not his usual type. He'll usually date the first person that looks at him, whereas you..._ ’

 ** _Hang on, what exactly is he trying to say? That I’m not good enough for his brother?_**  
  
_'I…what?_ '  
  
His head lowered, his toes turned awkwardly inward as he suddenly went shy.

 _'You...never mind_. _It’s nothing_ ’  
  
It was time to find out _his_ story.  
  
' _Ok. I’ve told you all my gory details, so what's your story?_ '  
  
All she got was a shrug. _'No story. Just needed an itch scratched_ '  
  
**_Ugh._**  
  
_'And does Paige usually scratch your itches?_ '  
  
Rey wasn’t even entirely sure why she was asking.  
  
_'Yes, if you must know. And if you don't mind me saying…_ '

She glared back at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
_'You seem a bit uptight yourself. Little bro leave you unsatisfied?_ '

 ** _The nerve._**  
  
_'Well, not that it's any of your business, Kylo...but no. I’m not unsatisfied actually. It’s just that I need..._ '

 _Just stop talking. Why are you telling this handsome stranger about your sex life?_  
  
Kylo stepped unnervingly closer. _'You need what exactly?_ '  
  
Why was he so damn large...and intimidating...and why was she now picturing him sinking deep inside her?  
  
_'Nothing. I'm not telling you anything_ '  
  
The smirk returned, accompanied by a wink.  
  
_'We'll see_ '  
  
She really should’ve kicked him in the nuts.  
  
**_Arrogant prick._**  
  
_'Ok, fine. Look, it was nice meeting a fellow walk-of-shamer but I really should get back before Mom and Dad realise I'm gone_ '  
  
**_Good. Go._**  
  
_'Do you do this often?_ '  
  
**_Why are you still asking him stuff? Just stop before you embarrass yourself more._**  
  
_'Often enough. Ok, I'll say this because it feels right and I know I’ll regret it if I don't_ '  
  
Kylo pulled a card from his wallet and scribbled something onto the back with the pen from his pocket.

He already had a thing for this girl and there was an added spark he just couldn’t put his finger on. All he knew was that he’d never felt this connection so early before, and he’d be a fool to let her go without letting her know he hoped to explore _whatever this was_ further.  
  
_'Paige and I have never been anything serious, and you've been with one brother-_ '  
  
He reached over her shoulder to slip the card into the open zip of her backpack.  
  
_'-feel free to try out the other one if you wanna see how good sex can really be_ ’  
  
_'And I can assure you that leftover tension will NOT be a problem with me_ '  
  
**_Smug bastard._**  
  
Rey wasn’t even sure how to respond to that, so she just didn't.  
  
_'Speechless already, I see?_ ’

 ** _Ugh._**  
  
_'Well you ain't seen nothin yet_ '  
  
**_UGH._**  
  
And with that he'd disappeared into the house she'd just come out of. As his front door closed she couldn't help but wonder - if she was so utterly repulsed by him, why did she stare at his ass the entire time he was walking away?  
  
She made her way across the street and into her room before Maz even knew she’d been gone, settling into bed to catch up on some much-needed sleep.  
  
Ben had been good, _really good_ -  
  
-but what if Kylo was better? What if _he_ was the one who could give her everything she desired?  
  
Rey cursed her stupid, horny mind & decided she'd text him when her head was a bit clearer. A part of her still clung to the hope that this was all a bad dream. Unfortunately she knew it wasn't, and worse than that?  
  
Kylo was already under her skin and she could tell it was going to be impossible to get him out.  
  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Present day**

 

‘ _Finally came to your senses, I see’_

Kylo stands in the doorway to her room, leaning casually against the frame in his bright white t-shirt and dark jeans. He looks right out of a Lana Del Rey song and it makes her lady-parts tingle.

He has the nerve to enter her room (even though she’d invited him here) to take a seat on the bed, her king-size mattress sinking under his considerable weight.

The timing couldn’t be any more perfect - she’d fantasised about that weight crushing her into her mattress just last night.

It’s been two weeks since they ran into each other (literally) and they’ve been exchanging filthy texts back and forth the entire time – Rey biding her time until she felt she'd given herself enough breathing space after Ben. She'd finally decided only yesterday she’s had enough of talking to him across technology, she wants to see if he can put his cock to good use the way she thinks he can.

Surely a man that large has to be packing something pretty special? She knows she’ll be rightfully disappointed if that’s not the case.

If he can talk the talk, he better be able to walk the walk.

Maz is out for the weekend, so it’s the perfect time to get up to no good. No good in the sense she wants him to do filthy things to her, not no good for the fact they’ll be sleeping together.

Maz has always been fine with Rey exploring her sexuality (even under her own roof) and it’s one of the things she loves most about her adopted mother. She has a freedom with her that she doubts she’d have with her real mother – wherever _she_ may be.

Her real mother abandoned her long ago and her mother’s best friend had taken her in and loved her like her own. Rey knew she’d never be able to thank her enough for that.

‘ _I don’t often share women with my little brother, so this is a first for me_ ’ he remarks with a sinister smirk, rubbing his hands together.

He studies her carefully, Rey feeling the tips of her ears burning under his stare.

‘ _Can we not talk about Ben? Please?_ ’

She really wants to forget that even happened. She’d ended things with Ben now and if she was going to pursue something with Kylo, she’d rather not be thinking of Ben while she did it.

‘ _Sure. Sorry_ ’ He actually sounded sincere.

Rey desperately hopes there’s some substance to Kylo. She truly believes that if she can break the surface, she’ll eventually get to see what’s hiding underneath.

She can’t help feeling there’s something truly special hidden there – she’s just not sure how to get to it.

‘ _I hope you bought protection, cause I don’t have any_ ’ she blurts, cursing her mouth for speaking before her mind can catch up.

He blinks back at her before his face breaks into a soft smile, his voice suddenly low and gentle.

‘ _I always come prepared, Rey_ ’

The way he’s looking at her now makes her skin crawl, in a really good way. It’s warm in her room and she’s already starting to sweat but she hopes he won’t notice.

But of course, he does.

‘ _It’s pretty warm in here, and you’re sweating. Do you want those blinds closed?_ ’

He stands to full height and regards her, his nipples now visible through his tight tee.

She can’t stop staring at them. They’ll be the first thing she gets her mouth on when he finally gets that shirt off.

‘ _Uh, yeah. Thanks_ ’

Closing the blinds to block out most of the heat, he returns to stand by the bed where Rey is sitting. She’s not sure how to get this started but she does know she wants him right now.

2 weeks of dwelling on her decision was more than enough. To hell with etiquette.

‘ _You should take that shirt off_ ’

**_Wow really subtle, idiot._ **

_‘You know’_ she tries to cover _‘because it’s hot in here and all…’_

Kylo doesn’t hesitate, his arms rising above his head to pull the shirt from his body to discard it on the floor.

And wow, if he doesn’t live up to everything Rey had imagined.

Better, if that’s even possible??

**_Shit. He’s shredded._ **

She crawls to the edge of the bed and swings her legs over to rest on the floor, pulling him right in front of her. She has no idea where this sudden confidence has come from but there’s a heat in this room she’s never felt before and it’s threatening to tear her apart if she waits any longer.

‘ _Jeans too_ ’ she commands, peering up at him.

He doesn’t protest, his large hands now working to undo his belt, their eyes locked the entire time.

She hears his zipper lower and she can’t stop her hand from reaching up to find its way inside his open fly. Her small hand finds the soft bulge inside and she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip.

He’s packing, thankfully - just as she predicted.

But as much as she wants to rush this, she also wants to savour their first time together, unsure how to combine the two urges into one.

Rey’s been with boys before, but she’s never been with a man. And if Kylo ain’t a man, then she’s not sure what is.

She takes complete charge now and he doesn’t protest. He can only watch as she hooks her hands into the band of his jeans and begins to work them down his legs as he steps out of them and onto the floor.

Desperate as she is to get down to it, she relishes the control, resting back on her hands to take in the sight before her.

His body is similar to Bens in many ways, which freaks her out a bit, but he has a manliness to him that Ben hasn’t grown into just yet.

He’s hairier than Ben for a start, and he has some sort of eight-pack that she’s never seen on _any_ guy before. She runs her eyes over his entire body, but she can’t take her eyes off those pecs - his nipples just begging to be sucked.

She’s not even sure where to start with him because she’s never desired someone this much in her life.

‘ _Like what you see?_ ’

Kylo can clearly tell she likes what she sees, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to play it up a little.

‘ _Very much_ ’ she replies, leaning forward to run her hands over those ripped abs of his.

‘ _Do you work out like every day? Cause that’s a pretty amazing rig_ ’

He laughs softly at her comment, his pecs clenching and releasing in a way she very much likes.

‘ _Most days_ ’ he shrugs. ‘ _One way to relieve tension_ ’

‘ _Of course-_ ’ he continues, moving her right hand down his body to his groin area, ‘- _there’s another way to relieve tension that I prefer_ ’

**_Oh god._ **

His hand guides hers directly into his Versace briefs, slowly down inside the tight band. As soon as she feels the hardness there he lets go to let her explore at will, Rey lifting him out so he pops free of his underwear.

She finally cops a look at the cock she’s been dreaming of for two weeks and all she can do is pull her hand back in shock.

He’s a lot like Ben, only thicker (and Rey LOVES a good girth) and although it should be a turn-off comparing one brother with another, it’s really more of a turn-on.

And he’s not massive as in big – he’s massive as in HUMONGOUS.

**_There’s no way that’s going to fit._ **

‘ _Uh_ ‘ She peers back up at him and just decides to say how she feels. ‘ _I’ll be honest. I don’t think you’ll even fit_ ’

Another soft laugh escapes him. ‘ _It looks a lot more daunting than it is, trust me_. _Anyway,_ _it’s all in the preparation_ ’

With that he shucks his underwear and pushes her gently back down onto the bed.

‘ _Can I?_ ’ he asks, towering above her at the end of the bed. He’s asking her permission.

**_So polite._ **

Rey nods quickly and he moves to unzip her fly to pull her jeans from her legs to throw them to the floor, Rey pulling herself up the bed a little further to get comfortable.

It’s been ages since a guy went down on her and she’s hoping that’s where this is headed, her underwear now well and truly soaked.

She thought he’d remove them with her jeans, but he looks to be in no hurry. He’s now crawling up the bed toward her, his long tongue poking out to lick at those pretty, pink lips.

‘ _Kylo, please_ ’ she moans, keen for him to get started already.

‘ _Impatient, are we?_ ’ He settles his giant body between her legs. His large hands come up to push at her thighs and they fall further apart, his eyes now trained on the wet spot on her underwear.

She swallows nervously, knowing his eyes are locked on her and there’s nowhere to hide.

‘ _Please_ ’ she begs again, closing her eyes to escape his stare.

‘ _Please what, Rey? Tell me what you need_ ’

He knows exactly what she needs, he shouldn’t need to ask, but where’s the fun in that?

‘ _The morning we met’_ he continues, his hands gently stroking her calves, _‘you told me you needed…something. What was it?_ ’

**_Damn him and his amazing memory._ **

‘ _I needed…_ ’ she trails off, scared to admit what she was going to say. Scared to admit it to herself.

‘ _Tell me_ ’

She wriggles under his touch, desperate to push his mouth against her. But she knows he won’t do that until he gets what he wants, so she concedes.

‘ _I needed…a man_ ’ she breathes, screwing her eyes shut.

She feels awful saying it out loud, but it’s true. Ben was amazing but she’s always craved a big, strong man to take care of her sexual desires, and that’s just the honest truth.

Nothing against Ben, but she no longer wants to be afraid to ask for what she wants.

‘ _Has a man never gone down on you before, Rey?_ ’

‘ _No_ ’

‘ _Has a man never fucked you good and hard before, Rey?_ ’

‘ _No. God no. And I want that, so much_ ’

She’s sure she sounds desperate, but no-one’s ever asked her what she wants before and now he has it’s all just coming out.

Then she feels it finally - his long fingers pushing her underwear aside.

One thick finger slides up and down her slit, Kylo gathering her wetness on his finger before it works its way between her tender lips - searching, feeling.

It’s already driving her insane.

‘ _Oh god, more_ ’ she moans as he pushes his finger in as far as he can go, his other hand on her leg to keep it steady. She’s already shaking, and he’s barely even started.

‘ _More already?_ ’ he asks, pulling his finger from her to suck it into his mouth. She can’t bear to look but she can hear him tasting her, his finger withdrawing from his mouth with a wet _pop_.

‘ _Do you think you can take two? You’re definitely wet enough_ ’

Rey doesn’t usually talk too much during this sort of thing but she’s enjoying him asking her questions, and she’s not sure why.

‘ _Two. Please_ ’ she begs, sitting up to watch him now.

‘ _Seeing as you asked so nicely_ ’ He now works two thick fingers inside to stretch her impossibly wide.

‘ _Ah. Oh, that's good. That's so good_ ’

He’s smiling every time she makes a noise, enjoying the responses he’s pulling from her.

There’s a slight sting because of how wide his fingers are but Rey wiggles to adjust and he slips further inside, curling his fingers to find her g-spot.

No other guy has even bothered to look for it before and this all seems to good to be true.

Kylo finds her sensitive spot and works at it until she’s close, only then pulling his fingers out to replace them with his tongue.

Rey grabs a chunk of his hair in her hand as he works at her with his pretty mouth, the noises he’s making particularly vulgar. So vulgar she wishes she could record them and listen to them on repeat.

‘ _Fuck, you taste like heaven_ ’ he murmurs, the vibration of his voice making her legs tremble. ‘ _I could live off this alone_ ’

He keeps going and going, edging her closer and closer but still not letting her come. He’s enjoying this far too much.

Rey has to admit this is the best head she’s ever had, and she’d be happy if it _never_ ended.

‘ _Oh yes. Yes!_ ’ she moans each time he pushes his long tongue deeper still.

He’s lapping at her like a thirsty man at a desert oasis, hitting a particularly good spot on one occasion. It nearly brings her over the edge, Rey bolting upright in reflex.

‘ _Ah, oh god!_ ’ she almost screams, but it’s not Kylo’s wide eyes she sees when she looks up-

-it’s Ben’s.

His horrified face stares back at hers from the open doorway of her bedroom and time freezes.

It’s like a car accident, when you can’t look away but you can’t stop staring.

It takes far too long for it all to register and poor Ben has to witness the event in slow motion, his older brother lapping at the very same pussy he’d been in mere weeks ago.

She’s terrified what’s going to happen next, finally finding her voice to scream at Kylo to stop while tugging at his hair with force.

‘ _Ow, what?! Why did you make me stop?_ ’

She’s not sure she could find the words if she tried so she simply nods toward the door, turning beet red in the process.

Kylo’s brow creases and he spins his head to find his younger brother standing at the door – an unwilling witness to the whole sorry charade.

He immediately leaps to his feet and Ben makes out the door and down the stairs, Kylo foregoing underwear to quickly pull his jeans and shirt back on, puffing and panting as he goes.

‘ _Shit! Shitshitshit_ ’ he berates himself, before bolting out the door to go after his younger brother.

Rey sinks back on the bed, all hope of an awesome orgasm long gone.

She can only hope Ben’s a forgiving person, because this is going to take some explaining on Kylo’s part.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

‘ _Will you just wait?!_ ’

Kylo runs after his brother, now headed down the street. He’s not sure where he’s running to but he wants to stop him so they can have it out.

‘ _Fuck off!_ ’ Ben yells back, turning around to head back toward their house.

Kylo reaches out to grab him as he passes but he just misses his arm, Ben bolting at speed with his brother annoyingly hot on his heels.

Thankfully their parents’ car isn’t in the drive and both brothers are too exhausted to run any further, Ben fumbling with the key while trying to get in the door in a mad hurry, Kylo just slipping in behind him before he gets it slammed in his face.

‘ _I said, fuck off!_ ’ he yells again when Kylo attempts to follow him into the living room. Ben sinks down on the couch and flicks the TV on, pumping it to full volume in an attempt to drown his brother out.

Kylo huffs and moves to block his view of the TV, which only inflames the situation. Next thing he knows Ben leaps from the couch and tackles him to the ground. Thankfully they fall to the side and not into the TV because that would _also_ take some explaining.

Ben pins him to the ground and wildly swings an arm which, luckily for him, doesn’t connect. The first one misses but unfortunately for Kylo, the second one connects - a searing pain shooting through his face.

That’s definitely going to be a black eye tomorrow, and he’s not sure how he’s going to explain that one away.

‘ _You couldn’t keep your fucking hands off her, could you?_ ’ Ben yells, his voice hoarse and his eyes fighting back tears.

Kylo feels sick in the stomach, seeing how this is affecting his brother. He honestly didn’t even think Ben was _into_ this girl – he’d obviously gotten that completely wrong.

‘ _You can never let me have anything, can you, without getting your dirty paws into it too_ ’

That’s somewhat true, Kylo never liked to miss out. He’d never intended to hurt Ben though, but he had - and he couldn’t blame him for being angry.

Kylo attempts to push him off which earns him another punch to the ribs and a sharp pull of his hair.

It's much more fun when Rey does it.

‘ _Ah, fuck. Will you just stop?_ ’ Kylo screams, trying to wrestle out from underneath him.

He hadn’t realised Ben was so strong.

‘ _Stop pulling my hair and let me explain!_ ’

Kylo finally wrestles Ben off him and they stand snarling at each other and ready for round two.

Ben’s almost bouncing off the walls with anger.

‘ _I knew this would happen_ ’ he mutters, pacing left to right. ‘ _I just knew I couldn’t have a girl without you stealing her from me_ ’

‘ _I didn’t steal her!’_ Kylo yells back. _‘That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you if you’d just let me explain_ ’

‘ _What’s to explain?!_ ’ Ben replies, stepping closer and almost spitting in his face as he speaks. ‘ _I slept with her, so you had to sleep with her too, is that it?’_

He steps closer still to scruff Kylo’s shirt in his hand, Kylo fully expecting him to land another punch. _‘Too weak to find your own girlfriend to fuck, you had to fuck mine?_ ’

Kylo’s about to respond when he notices a tall shadow behind his brother, his father’s booming voice quickly filling the room.

‘ _What the HELL is going on here?!_ ’

Ben’s eyes go wide and he begrudgingly releases Kylo, spinning around to stand next to his brother.

As if this day hadn’t already been bad enough, he had a feeling it was about to get a _whole_ lot worse.


	2. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fess up over their recent scuffle, with unexpected results...

‘ _One of you had better explain what the hell I just walked in on_ ’

Han’s voice is low and stern as he takes a seat opposite Ben and Kylo, one son seated at either end of the opposite couch.

Ben is still fuming but he’s trying to calm himself down, the farther he stays away from his brother the better right now.

‘ _And be glad your mother isn’t here to see this_ ’

Kylo swallows nervously, thanking his lucky stars it’s his father who’d overheard them and not their mother. Leia was constantly at them to stop goading each other and even though they tried, it was always unsuccessful - mostly because Kylo enjoyed it too much.

But he knew deep down his mother be devastated to find out they’d resorted to physical violence, especially considering her family history.

Ben had never come at him so agressively before, although his anger had been escalating lately and Kylo wasn’t exactly helping the situation.

‘ _None of this would have happened if he hadn’t stolen my girlfriend_ ’ Ben blurts, still seething from their earlier scuffle.

Kylo stays dead silent, his father’s eyes falling on him.

He already looks disappointed – nothing new there.

‘ _Is that true?_ ’

‘ _Not exactly_ ’ Kylo replies, his jaw working nervously. He knows this is going to be an uncomfortable discussion no matter how they choose to dress it up.

‘ _Not exactly?_ ’

‘ _She’d dumped him, so technically she wasn’t his girlfriend-‘_

He casts a side-eye at Ben before continuing, _‘-at the time_ ’

‘ _So that makes it ok?_ ’ Ben chimes in, huffing while crossing his arms.

Han leans back on the couch to get comfortable. It’s obviously going to be a long conversation so he decides he may as well settle in.

‘ _So if she wasn’t your girlfriend, what’s the problem?_ ’

If the woman in question was no-ones’ girlfriend then why were his sons at each other’s throats? She must be something pretty special.

Ben is silent, trying to calm himself enough to talk like a rational human-being.

‘ _I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend, Ben_ ’

He quickly realises he’d forgotten to divulge this information to his parents before now, so it’s the first he’s really hearing about it.

‘ _Not a girlfriend…exactly_ ’ Ben stares bashfully at the floor, anticipating the next question.

‘ _Then what, exactly?_ ’

‘ _Fuckbuddy_ ’ Kylo mumbles, trying to stifle a laugh which only earns a swift glare from Han.

‘ _I beg your pardon?_ ’

Han’s attention then turns back to Ben. ‘ _Is that true?_ ’

Ben chooses silence once again.

‘ _We can deal with this ourselves or I can wait until your mother gets back, but I’ll tell you now, you’d be better off dealing with me_ ’

Ben decides he’s got nothing left to lose, Kylo having already taken the _one_ girl who’d shown interest in him for the first time in a long time.

‘ _It’s true_ ’

This news does come as somewhat of a revelation to Han. ‘ _Ben you hardly leave the house, so when exactly have you had time for this-‘_

He refrains from using his other son’s phrase, finding a more pleasant term for the situation Ben finds himself in.

‘ _-friend with benefits?_ ’

‘ _She snuck in_ ’

Kylo’s stunned. He hadn’t expected Ben to actually admit what he’d been doing, but he had to give him kudos - owning up to their father was never going to be an easy task.

Maybe now he’d be more understanding-

‘ _I see_ …s _o, let me get this straight’_

_‘You snuck a woman into **our** house – a woman we don’t even know, I might add – and you slept with her under **our** roof?_’

Ben attempts to swallow the lump in his throat.

‘ _Yes_ ’ he mutters, too scared to make eye contact. Here he is, a 22-year old man - a grown adult - and he’s never been so ashamed in his life.

He knows he’s damn lucky to have a roof over his head, rent-free, with everything he could ever ask for, so he’s not sure why he’d even risk all that over a _girl_.

Although he now regrets not moving in with Poe when he had the chance. If he’d just _asked_ if Rey could stay first, he knows they likely would’ve been ok with it.

Seems hindsight really is a wonderful thing.

‘ _I’ll deal with that shortly, Ben. I need time to think’_

_‘We’ve heard your side of the story’_ He turns from Ben to Kylo. _‘So, what’s yours?’_

‘ _Why were the two of you at blows when I walked in here?_ _And why are you sporting a black eye? Obviously what I saw wasn’t the worst of it_ ’

**_Far from it._ **

Kylo decides honesty is the best policy here. At least his father seems to be taking Ben’s news relatively well, he may as well just fess-up and be done with it.

Except Ben takes the opportunity to one-up his brother and drop him right in it.

He probably should’ve seen that coming.

‘ _I caught him with his head between my girlfriend’s legs_ ’ Ben quickly replies, Kylo’s chance of easing his father into the news all but gone now.

All he can do is stare back at his brother with his mouth hanging open, Ben’s annoyingly smug face smiling back at him.

Kylo crosses his arms over his chest and sinks down into the couch, not daring to meet his father’s gaze.

He chooses to focus on a faded patch of carpet on the floor instead.

‘ _Tell me you didn’t_?’

Their father’s disappointment is more than evident, a rare blush creeping up Kylo’s neck.

‘ _There’s more to it than that_ ’

Leaning forward, Han gestures with his hand. ‘ _Let’s hear it then’_

‘ _This’ll be good_ ’

Ben gets comfortable as Kylo begins to unravel the sordid story, starting at the beginning when he’d bumped into Rey and ending with their fight in the living room just now.

‘ _Huh_ ’ is all Han says once he processes it all.

And then he starts to chuckle.

‘ _Of all the girls in the world, you two choose one girl to fight over?! Why am I not surprised?_ ’

The boys glance at each other and shrug. Han’s still laughing when Leia arrives home and comes to the loungeroom to see what’s going on.

‘ _Everything ok in here?_ ’ She glances from her husband to her boys and back again.

Han takes a deep breath and regains his composure. ‘ _Under control, love. But just so you know, both boys are grounded for 3 weeks’_

Kyo and Ben both go to protest before quickly realising there’s no point. If their mother had been the one to catch them hoeing into each other, they know the punishment would’ve been much worse.

Better to take their 3 weeks and be thankful.

Leia glances at Kylo, quickly noticing the coloured eye he’s sporting. ‘ _What on earth happened to you?_ ’

Ben rolls his eyes. He’s so sick of the attention Kylo gets over him – it’s always the same.

‘ _I’ll fill you in later, ok?_ ’ Han tells Leia, his hand reaching out to grab hers. Leia knows then that it must’ve been something serious.

‘ _Right. Well, you boys can help me unpack the groceries seeing as you’re both grounded. There’s plenty of chores I can find for you around here. Bags are in the car_ ’

Leia fusses over Kylo’s eye while they’re unpacking in the kitchen, which drives Ben crazy. The minute he’s done he escapes, retreating to his bedroom for some peace and quiet.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he messages his mate Poe to vent, stretching out on his bed. Poe invites him around for pizza but of course he has to decline - and _then_ he has to explain that he’s grounded.

Grounded at 22 - how embarrassing.

He really should’ve moved out with Poe when he had the chance, although there’s definitely perks to still living at home. Although this situation is definitely not one of them.

Ben’s sure their grounding includes not leaving the house so he decides he’ll use that time to beat his best lap time on Grand Turismo. If he’s going to be stuck in the house for the duration, he may as well try and make the best of it.

That - and try to forget all about Rey.

   
  


~~~~~

   
  


_Everything ok?_  
What happened with Ben?  
  


_Kylo? You there?_  
  


_Hello? Are you ignoring me?!_  
  


_Please just let me know you’re ok x_ __  
  


Kylo retreats to his room and flicks through the multitude of messages on his phone, all but one from Rey.

He composes a new message and begins to type.  


_Grounded, 3 fuckin wks. Long story._  
Send dirty pics *smiley emoji*   
  


It doesn’t take long for him to receive a response back.  


_Grounded? Why!?_  
And no. You’ll just have to wait *grin emoji*  
  


He’s finally found someone he’s _really_ interested in, and then this happens. Typical.

_What if I can’t wait?  
I want you now._

__  
Trust me, it’ll be worth it *kiss emoji*  
  


That makes him smile, imagining all the built-up tension they’ll finally be able to unleash on each other once the 3 weeks are up.

He debates about sending her a pic of his black-eye before deciding against it. She’ll only worry and that won’t do anyone any good.

_  
_ _Are you sure Ben’s ok? I feel awful he had to see that…_

_  
__He’ll get over it. Pity we never_  
got to finish what we started…  
  


_All in good time…  
Gotta go, dinner! Xxx_

  
  


_~~~~~_  
  
  
  


_‘Is now a good time to talk?’_

Leia stands just inside the doorway with a steaming hot mug in each hand, holding one out to Ben. It’s day 2 of his grounding and he’s just given the punching bag in the garage a decent workout.

Luckily for his mother he’s about due a break.

Unstrapping the gloves from his hands, he discards them on the workout bench.

He hasn’t really spoken with his mother since their grounding and he knew she’d be keen to catch up with him at some stage, even if she hadn’t bothered to check on him first.

The hot tea goes down a treat as he leans his forearms on his thighs while he tries to catch his breath.

_‘You’ve been in here for hours, I thought you could use a break’_

_‘Yeah. Thanks for this’_

Leia joins him on the bench, taking a seat at the other end.

_‘How are you feeling? After yesterday, I mean’_

Ben steals a glance at her, her eyes encouraging him to reveal how he’s feeling. She’s always had that way about her – whether you want to say it or not, she has a way of getting it out of you.

_‘I’m guessing Dad filled you in?’_

_‘He did’_ Leia nods. _‘And I can imagine you must’ve been pretty angry’_

_‘Pretty angry?’_ Ben huffs. _‘That’s putting it nicely’_

_‘Once again, I had something good and Kylo had to fu…’_ He catches himself just in time _. ‘-he had to ruin it, the way he always does’_

_‘I don’t think he did it on purpose, Ben’_

**_Here it comes._ **

Blowing out a breath in frustration, Ben stands and begins to pace back and forth, the way he does when he can feel the anger building again. Lately it’s been happening more regularly and he’s not sure why, although this conversation is going much the way he expected it to.

‘ _You never think he does it on purpose, Mom, that’s the whole problem. Except you don’t have to put up with it like I do_ ’

Taking a long sip of her mug, Leia sighs. Ben busies himself organising and reorganising random tools on the bench with his back turned.

He tries to control his breathing, but he knows deep down his mother will side with Kylo like she always does – he’s not sure why he keeps expecting something different.

‘ _He told me he thought you’d broken up, that’s why he…did what he did’_

_‘And you believe that?’_

Ben can only shake his head. _‘Of course he’d say that, because he never does anything wrong. Even though we **had** broken up, you don’t do that…not to your own brother’_

Leia could see Ben was frustrated.

She loved her boys more than life itself, but she just didn’t know how to help them get along. She thought this was just what adult boys did, but she could see now it was more than that.

The bickering and anger had gotten steadily worse in the last few years and she had no idea how to get them to work on their differences.

But she knew she had to keep trying.

_‘I think he just likes her’_

Ben snaps then, throwing the wrench he’s holding down onto the bench with a thud before turning to glare at her.

_‘Why do you always defend him?!’_

_‘Ben. I don-’_

_‘You do! It doesn’t matter what he does or how much he hurts me, you still find a way to say he didn’t know or he didn’t mean it’_

_‘Except he **did** know, and he **does** mean it. Every time. He hates me…’ _

Ben slumps down onto the floor in defeat, his head sinking into his hands. _‘And I hate him’_

_‘I don’t ever want to hear you say that again, do you understand me?’_

He lifts his eyes now, exhausted and frustrated.

Why does life have to suck so much? Can’t just _one thing_ in his life go right?

_‘I can’t make the two of you get along, but I’m tired of seeing you fighting with each other’_

_‘I don’t-‘_

This time it’s Leia that cuts him off _. ‘You do. You both do, and it has to stop. You’re in your 20’s now, Ben. You should be out, having fun, finding a nice girl to settle down with…’_

Ben’s not sure how many times he’s heard that in the last few years. He goes to protest that Rey _was_ that nice girl, but he realises it’s pointless now because they’re over anyway.

_‘I know that what Kylo did **felt** like it was intended to deliberately hurt you, but trust me when I say I don’t believe it was. Call it…mother’s intuition’_

_‘Hm. If that’s what you wanna believe’_ He really has no response to that because he couldn’t disagree with her more.

_‘Maybe I should change my hair?’_ He’s really only mulling it over, but he didn’t realise he’d said it out loud.

_‘Why would you do that?’_ Leia seems rather puzzled by his comment.

_‘I dunno’_ he mulls, running a hand through his long locks. _‘Short hair works for Kylo, I bet that’s why he gets all the girls’_

His mother comes to stand in front to him now, Ben’s size almost dwarfing her. She reaches up to place a gentle hand on his shoulder and he realises then just how tiny she really is.

_‘Honey, if you change yourself just to find someone then you’ll never find someone who loves you just the way you are’_

Of course, she’s right - which is good because he likes his hair long anyway.

_‘And your time will come, trust me. Love will find you when you least expect it’_

More words of wisdom from someone who obviously knows a lot more about life that he can at his age.

He really should start listening one of these days.

_‘I’ll tell you a little secret about your hair’_ she continues, heading over to retrieve their leftover mugs. _‘I like it long, it really suits you’_

_‘You do?’_

_‘I do’_ she answers, heading for the door and only briefly glancing back. _‘Just don’t tell your brother I said that, ok?’_ she finishes with a wink.

That brings a smile to Ben’s face.

_‘You should really try talking to him, see if the two of you can sort this out and get back to being friends. You’re brothers after all, so you’re kind of stuck with each other’_

Ben supposes it’s worth a try. He’s tried everything else and it only has them at each other’s throats.

At least if he tries to talk to Kylo, then he’ll know if they can sort things out or if they’ll just be enemies forever.

He’s lost Rey, so what’s left to lose?

  
  
  


_~~~~~_

   
  
  


Kylo’s laying flat on his bed typing away on his laptop when Ben softly knocks and pushes open the door, his brother’s eyes rising to meet his gaze.

Pushing the headphones back off his head he regards Ben, who’s still standing in the doorway.

‘ _Can we talk?_ ’

Kylo chews his bottom lip nervously, nodding for Ben to enter his room. ‘ _Sure_ ’

Ben glances around at his covered walls, scantily-clad women and NBA posters cluttering several of them. He avoids discarded clothing to get to the bed and almost trips on a stray basketball, jumping it at the last minute to land on the foot of the bed.

‘ _You really should clean your room_ ’ he remarks, Kylo’s uncaring stare directed back at him.

‘ _Don’t start_ ’ he sighs back. ‘ _You have your perfectly clean room, I have my messy one. What do you wanna talk about anyway? I think I can guess…_ ’

Ben brings his leg up onto the bed in an attempt to get more comfortable.

‘ _Rey. I don’t wanna fight, I just wanna talk_ ’

‘ _Fine. Talk away_ ’

There was really only one thing Ben wanted to know, even though he was afraid of the answer.

‘ _Are you in love her?_ ’

‘ _What?_ ’ Kylo stares back at him blankly. Love isn’t exactly a word he’s has ever used before and he doesn’t recall any woman even saying _I love you_ to him, apart from in the throes of passion and he knows you can never take _that_ too seriously…

But there’s no mistaking the way he feels about Rey and it’s come as a complete shock to him as much as anyone, because it’s something he’s never felt before.

_Use ‘em and lose ‘em_ is more his motto, but this is something else-

‘ _Do you love her?_ ’

‘ _I think so…I mean, it hasn’t exactly been that long_ ’

Ben was expecting him to say yes, not _I think so_.

‘ _You think so?_ ’

His brother sighs and move to join him at the end of the bed, his face now thoughtful and soft, reflective almost.

‘ _I don’t know…I mean, I know I’ve never felt like this before. I can’t stop thinking about her, Ben_ ’ He turns side on to face his brother, worried about how admitting this might hurt his feelings even more – although he _was_ the one to ask.

‘ _I usually sleep with girls for fun, but I’ve never developed feelings for one before. Not ever’_

_‘And fuck, I have no idea what to do about it_ ’

‘ _Have you told her how you feel?’_ Ben speaks softly now. _‘Rey is all about honesty Kylo, so don’t fuck her around_ ’

‘ _I haven’t told her yet because we’re grounded still. That’s something I wanna say to her face, not over the phone_ ’

‘ _I guess that’s fair enough_ ’

‘ _Are you ok with this though? I know the way we met was kinda…unconventional_ ’

‘ _To say the least_ ’ Ben laughs, softening somewhat. ‘ _I guess it’ll be a good story to tell your grandkids one day_ ’ he muses, earning himself a swift, playful punch in the arm.

‘ _Geez, slow down. We’re not talkin’ kids just yet_ ’

‘ _Yeah, but you’re in love with her, you told me so. And there’s no going back from that_ ’ Ben smiles, shrugging.

‘ _You’re gonna enjoy this, aren’t you?_ ’

‘ _Every. damn. second_ ’

The two of them chuckle in unison, enjoying not fighting for a change. It’s like a sudden shift in the tide and they’re both a little nervous about what comes next.

‘ _I’m coming around to the fact that it’s you she chose, not me’_

_‘It’s not how I planned it working out but hey, that’s life. Maybe I only slept with her because you told me to get laid_ ’ he ponders, Kylo seeming surprised at that.

‘ _When I said that, I didn’t actually mean you to. It’s just something you say_ ’

‘ _Oh well, we had fun while it lasted_ ’

Ben’s getting restless now, not wanting to push the brotherly-love thing too far just yet. Kylo still has to prove that they can move on from this and he won’t continue to be the jerk he’s been lately.

Standing to stretch his legs, Ben heads for the door.

‘ _Plenty more fish in the sea, bro_ ’ Kylo remarks as he goes to leave. ‘ _Hopefully there’s a nice girl out there somewhere_ ’

Ben laughs and turns back briefly, pausing just inside the door. ‘ _A nice girl? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?_ ’

‘ _I mean it_ ’ Kylo shrugs. ‘ _And once you do you’ll forget all about…you know_ ’

‘ _Rey?_ ’

‘ _Yeah, her_ ’

‘ _You can say her name, you know. Isn’t she your girlfriend now? I’m gonna have to get used to it eventually_ ’

Kylo stands and moves to the door to join him, Ben thinking he’s about ready to push him out. Instead his brother’s hand reaches out for his, a sincere look in his eye.

‘ _Mates?_ ’

Ben stares at his hand for a moment then back to his brother as he accepts his firm handshake.

‘ _Yeah, why not. Mates_ ’

   
  


~~~~~

   
  


Ben stands behind Rey. His brow is dripping sweat and they haven’t even started yet.

Rey is currently straddling Kylo, her petite body sinking down gradually on his huge cock, Kylo watching every move she makes.

‘ _Ohhh god. Yes!_ ’

She releases a slow groan and begins to move up and down his length, both brothers watching it disappear inside her over and over.

Ben can’t believe he’s actually about to do this.

‘ _Ben?_ ’ His older brother’s voice breaks his train of thought, his voice low and steady, the deep rumbling sound making Ben’s skin tingle.

‘ _She’s ready_ ’

Ben swallows the lump in his throat.

‘ _You can do this. Just go slow_ ’

He hears Rey’s desperate voice next.

‘ _Please, Ben. Stuff me full_ ’

He moves closer to her now, covering his finger with extra lube from the bottle on the dresser before working it slowly into her tight hole to get her ready.

It feels so different to how he thought it would - she’s so much tighter, and warmer.

Pulling her back onto his erection, he parts her cheeks and pushes his rock-hard length slowly inside her ass, a sharp cry escaping her as he sinks in all the way.

‘ _Oh god, oh god!_ ’ she almost yells with the force of both of them working in unison inside her. ‘ _I’ve dreamt about this_ ’

_She’s dreamt about this?!_

Seems Ben has too now.

He’s awoken by several loud knocks on his bedroom door, rising from the bed to work his hands through his hair in frustration.

**_What the fuck was that?!_ **

‘ _Ben? Everything ok in there?_ ’ his mother’s voice comes from behind his closed door.

Shaking his head and wishing he could scratch that particular dream from his brain forever, he finally opens the door to his mother.

‘ _You said you were heading up for a nap before dinner but it’s been almost 3 hours_ ’

He honestly only came up to close his eyes briefly, he has no real idea how he’d crashed out for so long. Probably all those sleepless nights he’d had over Rey finally catching up with him…

‘ _Yeah, sorry_ ’ His voice is still scratchy from sleep. He clears his throat and tries again. ‘ _I’ll be down in a minute_ ’

‘ _No worries. I kept your dinner warm in the oven_ ’

Of course she did – it’s one of the main reasons Ben can bear to move out of home.

He closes the door and heads to his ensuite for a quick, icy-cold shower, cranking up the water hard enough to hopefully wash away the filth currently occupying his mind.

For one brief moment he wishes he hadn’t woken up so he could’ve seen how it played out, but he quickly rids his mind of that thought, slapping himself around the face for even thinking about it.

Rey is Kylo’s now and he - _and his brain_ \- would just have to get used to it.

   
  


~~~~~

   
  


Their 3-week grounding is almost at an end, and not a moment too soon.

Ben’s been roped into assisting Leia with the church fete tomorrow while Kylo assists Han at work. After that, they can both get back to their normal lives.

Kylo’s counting down the hours until he can see Rey, wondering which part of her body he’s going to worship first once he gets his hands on her again. They haven’t been able to even have sex yet but Kylo just wants to see her – touch her – spend time with her. And he’s not sure what the hell is going on with him.

As for Ben, he just wants this fete over and done with so he can go back to doing what he does best – staying home and avoiding people.

Part of him wants to change things up – to go out more, have more friends and maybe girlfriends - the other half wonders if he should just stay the way he is.

He settles on trying a little of both to see which he prefers.

‘ _Ben! A little help with these boxes please?_ ’

Leia stands at the open boot of their SUV, the inside full to bursting. She’s been organising this fete for weeks now, collecting and sorting bric-a-brac and homemade goods, but Ben will be glad to see ( _and hear_ ) the back of it.

Loading his hands with bags he grabs a large box, tucking it under his arm to follow his mother into the church hall.

It’s a sunny Saturday morning downtown, an array of tables being set-up outside on the front lawn area. They move past the hive of activity and make their way into the large hall, now a jumbled mess of tables and boxes itself.

‘ _Ben, it’s good to see you here! It’s been awhile_ ’

He recognises the voice but he’s too scared to turn around. His mother’s friend Mrs Holdo _loves to chat_ and he doesn’t mind a quick hello, but if he gets stuck talking with her he knows he won’t be able to get away.

‘ _Uh, hi. Good to see you again_ ’ he replies, not really meaning it. He could take or leave most people at this church, that being the reason he’d stopped attending in the first place.

He knows most of them _mean_ well, it’s just a bit too much for him to handle all at once.

The minute his hands are free she starts in on the questions, asking him all about his life and what he’s been up to, why he doesn’t come along to services anymore. He keeps his answers short and sharp, desperate to get away but having no idea how.

Tempted to head out and find his mother in the hope she needs help with more boxes, he realises that could appear a little _too rude_.

It’s then he hears a loud crash from behind.

Spinning on his heels he catches sight of a flustered woman bent over the floor in an attempt to gather the myriad of books now lying scattered in all directions.

He doesn’t hesitate to rush over and bend down to her level, her hair currently shielding most of her face.

‘ _Are you ok? Here, let me help_ ’ Ben offers, grabbing the books one by one to make a stack.

She glances up and smiles, her pearly white teeth catching his attention.

‘ _Did it work?_ ’

She’s staring back at him with a suspicious grin, Ben not sure exactly what she means.

Plus he’s distracted by her stunning eyes…

‘S _orry?_ ’

Lowering her voice to a whisper, she tucks her hair behind her ears. ‘ _The distraction…from Mrs Holdo_ ’

Glancing over his shoulder she nods. ‘ _Yep, seems it did._

She stands and smiles, looking rather proud of herself. _‘Don’t worry, you can thank me later_ ’

Ben stands and hands half the stack of books back to her, a confused smile apparent on his face.

‘ _You did that for me?_ ’

He can’t believe this girl he hardly knows could tell he needed an escape and provided one just like that.

‘ _I know how she likes to talk, and you looked a little…agitated. I thought I could help_ ’

‘ _Thank you, you didn’t have to do that_ ’ He smiles down at her as she takes the remainder of the books from his hands.

‘ _I’m Ben, by the way_ ’ He sticks out his hand so she can shake it, her tiny hand dwarfed by his, her skin soft and warm.

‘ _I know_. _Leia’s son, right?_ ’

Ben nods, trying to recall if he’s seen her before. He doesn’t think he has because he’s almost sure he’d remember.

She’s still shaking his hand, he realises. ‘ _I’m Kaydel. Our Mom’s are friends, actually_ ’

Ben laughs nervously. ‘ _Oh, cool_ ’ He’s slightly embarrassed he didn’t know that before now.

‘ _I don’t come here that often, Mom roped me into this-_ ’

_-because I’m grounded_ \- although he deliberately leaves that part out.

‘ _Mine too_ ’ Kaydel smiles back, Ben already well and truly taken by her beautiful smile. There’s something about her he can’t quite put his finger on-

‘ _Well, you’re always welcome to hang out here if you need to escape the baked goods_ ’ she laughs, flashing him a wink.

‘ _Sweet, appreciate it. And hey, thanks for saving me back there_ ’

‘ _No worries_ ’ Kaydel shrugs, arranging the last of her books out on the table. ‘ _I guess I’ll see you around, Ben_ ’

**_Hope so._ **

‘ _Hopefully_ ’ he says without thinking, but she doesn’t seem to sense his desperation.

He begrudgingly makes his way back to his mother, who’s currently scanning the room to see where he took off to. Selling baked goods and making small talk with old ladies wouldn’t be his first choice of things to do on a Saturday, but he manages to pass the time, every now and then stealing a glance over at the pretty girl.

Ben’s notices her stall has been busy the whole time, and she looks to be enjoying the amount of people that stop to pick up a book and then want to talk to her about it. He finds himself wishing he’d enjoy those things sometimes too, instead of avoiding people and events at all costs.

**_She seems to know her stuff…I like that in a girl._ **

‘ _Ben? Would you mind helping Ms Abrams with this box? Her car is just next door_ ’

The opportunity to get out in the fresh air is too good to pass up so he agrees, tempted to swing by Kaydel’s on the way back inside. But he ends up resisting, noticing she’s busy chatting once again.

The remainder of the morning passes without drama, Ben keen to get home and waste away the afternoon in his room. He’s had quite enough of socialising for one day.

In the middle of packing up, he happens to glance up and catch Kaydel staring back at him from across the half-empty hall. She quickly diverts her eyes however, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Ben can’t help but smile to himself, packing the last of the unsold goods away so they can no doubt be forced to eat them for the rest of the week - which isn’t such a bad thing, he supposes.

He gives Kaydel a quick wave and mouths _thank you_ once more before they leave for the day and she throws him a cheeky thumbs up.

He instantly regrets not getting her number but there was no real way to get it without being overly obvious, and Ben likes to play his cards close to his chest.

He can only hope he happens to run into her somewhere else in the not-too-distant future, their mother’s being friends and all.

On the ride home he recalls what his mother had said during their talk in the garage-

_Love will find you when you least expect it._

**_Could this be love?_ **

He decides it’s far too soon to know _what it_ is, but he finds that she’s on his mind the entire way home.

  
  


_~~~~~_

   
  


Their first night of renewed freedom and Kylo has the nerve to invite Rey over for dinner.

Ben internally grumbles and groans as to all the reasons why it’s a bad idea but surprisingly,  it turns out ok.

Rey and Kylo are more than civil and Ben is as polite as he can be, knowing this could be the first of many dinners with his ex.

And he finds he doesn’t mind _quite so much_ this time, now he has someone new of his own to focus on.

He hasn’t stopped thinking about Kaydel since the fete, but he’s been racking his brain how best to get back in touch with her. Cursing himself for not getting her number when he had the chance, he resigns himself to the fact he’ll probably be single forever because he’s too scared to take a risk when it comes to girls – he always has been.

Kylo is definitely the superior brother when it comes to women, although Ben’s certain he’s slightly thicker in the cock department.

And let’s just say it’s better not to ask him how he knows…

The happy couple help Han and Leia clean up, Ben retreating to the couch to catch up on Game of Thrones. He’s a few episodes behind and he doesn’t want Poe to drop the spoilers before he gets around to watching it.

Han, Leia, Kylo and Rey couple-up in the kitchen for coffee but Ben declines, moving from GoT onto an early repeat ep. of The Americans.

‘ _We’re off to bed early, kids. You behave, ok?_ ’ Han says with a wink as he heads up the stairs, Ben immediately grimacing when it comes to attention it’s barely 8pm and they’re headed to bed.

He desperately hopes they’ll only be reading once they get there but then again, nothing would surprise him these days.

‘ _Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Dad_ ’ Kylo quips back, with a flirtatious bump to Rey’s side. She grimaces at the same time Ben remarks ‘ _Doesn’t leave much then_ ’, the 5 of them laughing uncomfortably as his parents head upstairs for the night.

Rey and Kylo sink onto the other couch, Kylo reaching for her hand after 5 or so minutes, Ben choosing to keep his focus on the TV screen.

‘ _Seen this one?_ ’ Kylo asks her halfway through the episode, Rey playing with her hair rather than watching the show.

‘ _Yeah, about 3 years ago._ _It’s pretty old_ ’

She lifts her head and twirls her hair around her finger, now lost in thought. ‘ _Is this the threesome ep?_ ’

The boys exchange confused glances, Ben shrugging back at her. ‘ _Pretty sure they don’t have threesomes on this show…but I could be wrong_ ’

He hadn’t even bothered to keep up with the latest season so he really has no idea, but he’s almost certain he wouldn’t have watched it even if they did. Threesomes aren’t really his thing, although-

His mind flicks back to the unexpected dream he’d had earlier and he can’t help but avert his eyes from the other two people in question.

**_Don’t think about it._ **

‘ _Into threesomes are you babe?_ ’ Kylo asks Rey with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, rubbing his hand on her thigh. ‘ _One man not enough for you?_ ’

Probably not the best joke considering the circumstances.

She lets go an uncomfortable laugh before responding a little more quietly.  ‘ _I might have…thought about it once or twice_ ’

‘ _Wow, ok_ ’

Well, that _does_ come as a surprise. Ben certainly hadn’t expected her to say that, although if she’s into that kind of stuff it’s probably best they broke up because he thinks he’s more of a vanilla guy when it comes to the bedroom.

He’s likely more a sub than a dom, at least in his own opinion.

‘ _The hard part is finding a willing third party, though_ ’ she continues, curling her legs up onto the couch to face Kylo.

_‘That’s why I was excited when I found out you had a brother_ ’

Kylo: ‘ _Wait…what?_ ’

Ben: ‘ _What?!_ ’

Rey: ‘ _What?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for the ride, guys! One final chapter to come...  
> xxx


	3. Happily ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up where we left off, with Rey awkwardly suggesting a threesome between her ex-bf and his brother, who is her new boyfriend...Oh what a tangled web we weave!  
> Will Ben decide he wants to give it a go or will he focus instead on the new girl in his life, Kaydel?!  
> Read on to find out.
> 
> ~~~~  
> PLEASE NOTE:  
> This chapter includes a little Benlo AND a little Breylo, so please read the tags! I have indicated the start and end of this section with the following marker (*****) so go ahead and skip it if you wish!  
> Enjoy x

Ben escapes to his room with the excuse of using the bathroom when in reality it’s because he can’t get away quick enough.

The brief silence after Rey had revealed she’d be interested in a threesome with the two of them was almost more than he could bear, his cheeks flaming when it reminded him of the dream he’d had.

That crazy, unexpected _threesome dream_.

Falling back down on his bed, he rubs his hands over his face.

How could this be happening? Did she really mean it or was she only joking?

Ben was more than a little confused.

Kylo on the other hand had more than a few questions.

‘ _Oh god_ ’ Rey groans, staring at the staircase Ben’s just flown up as fast as his large feet could carry him.

She knew he couldn’t get out of there fast enough and she hadn’t realised at the time how insensitive her comment had come across.

She’d been with Ben before and now she was with Kylo, yet she was already revealing her secret fantasies that just happened to include the both of them?!

She really had no idea what had gotten into her.

‘ _Ok, so. I have questions_ ’ Kylo turns to her, elbow resting on the back of the couch.

‘ _I’m so sorry_ ’ Rey apologises, red-faced and feeling awful. ‘ _I didn’t mean it to come out that way_ ’

‘ _Did you mean it though? What you said?_ ’

Taking a deep breath, she answers honestly.

‘ _Well, yeah_ ’ she admits ‘ _but it’s not like I expect either of you to wanna do it!_ ’

‘ _You know what? I’d actually consider it_ ’

Rey can’t believe what she’s hearing.

‘ _But Ben? You’ll have your work cut out there, trust me_ ’

She’d really meant it as a throwaway line, more to get a laugh than anything, yet now she’d caused all this trouble and she couldn’t take it back.

‘ _I guess it was just a joke_ ’

‘ _Are you sure? I mean it’s fine if you really wanna do it, but it was probably a bit soon for Ben to be hearing that. You know, after you dumped him and all_ ’

He’s right.

Rey wants to run upstairs and apologise but he quickly lets her know she’s wasting her time.

‘ _Just leave him be, he’ll get over it. He’s probably never heard the word threesome come out of a woman’s mouth before, so I imagine he’s pretty freaked out_ ’

He begins to laugh and Rey slaps him. ‘ _Stop it! It’s not funny_ ’

‘ _Yeah it is. He’ll be beside himself, although I have a feeling he wants to try it as much as we do’_

Ben’s _not_ beside himself and he actually _does_ want to try it, but he thinks he might hide in his room for the next few weeks just until Rey and Kylo break up and he can be sure he’ll never have to think or hear about it ever again-

Much safer that way.

He’s groaning at the thought just as his phone pings. He guesses it’s Poe but when he glances at the screen it’s a number not in his contacts.

 _Hey! It’s Kaydel.  
Remember me? _ _😊_

**_Of course I remember you._ **

Ben hasn’t stopped thinking about her since they met, even though he’s unsure how she got his number.

 _Wondering how I got your no.?  
Let’s meet up & I’ll tell you _ _😊_

**_Is she actually asking me on a date?_ **

The thought briefly crosses his mind before he decides he’s reading way too much into it and he should calm down. She probably just wants to catch up and chat - that’s what friends do, isn’t it?

He’s maybe a little too quick to text back though.

 _Hey. Course I remember u._  
I’d love to catch up.  
Just text me when & where.  
Ben.

He doesn’t hear back for a while and he wonders if she’s suddenly changed her mind.

Whatever her story, he doesn’t want to push this when he’s not even entirely sure _what he wants_ yet.

 

~~~~

 

After not hearing back from Kaydel for a few days, he decides that ship must’ve sailed.

As soon as his parents are gone for the day, Ben decides it’s time to take matters into his own hands so he heads down the hall to Kylo’s room. He’s on his bed reading, long legs crossed out in front of him.

He eyes Ben as he enters his room, softly closing the door behind him while peering down the hall to make sure the house is empty.

He’s pretty sure his brother already knows why he’s here from the look on his face. He definitely looks as nervous as Ben feels.  


(*****)

‘ _I need to know what to make of these feelings I’m having_ ’

Kylo pats the spot next to him, laying his book aside as Ben takes a tentative seat on the end of the bed.

‘ _About Rey and I, you mean?_ ’

His smirk is utterly annoying so Ben’s unsure why he finds it so endearing. His head is spinning with all these feelings and that’s the whole reason he’s here.

‘ _Yeah, what else?_ ’

‘ _I think I know what you’re getting at_ ’ Kylo says, not wanting to jump the gun just yet. ‘ _But I’m gonna need to hear you say it_ ’

Ben pauses, staring back at his older brother. ‘ _I just need to know if what I’m feeling is…real. Or if it’s just a curiosity thing I need to get out of my system_ ’

‘ _What are you feeling, exactly?_ ’

Kylo’s suddenly shucking his shirt, throwing it back onto the bed, telling Ben his brother knows exactly what he’s doing. Although Ben’s not sure if it’s a test so he can see how he feels or if it’s just Kylo being Kylo.

He feels a slight twitch of interest in his pants so that tells him how _he’s_ feeling at least.

Ben stares down at his brother’s ripped chest. It’s much the same as his but he notices up close that Kylo’s nipples are different.

His pecs are just as defined but his nipples are larger and darker than his own, the skin pimpled around the outside from the coolness of the room

He wants to kiss them.

Groaning, he attempts to turn away.

‘ _I can’t believe I actually want to do this…with my own brother_ ’

Ben curses himself, fighting all the urges screaming at him to just take a chance, explore and see what happens.

He turns back, reaching out his hands ever so slowly to place them on Kylo’s bare pecs, his brother’s body shivering under this new touch.

Kylo’s breath hitches, his eyes trained on Ben’s hands.

Willing them to move? Willing them to pull away? He’s really not sure himself.

‘ _You know I’m with Rey_ ’ His chest rises and falls under Ben’s hands. ‘ _We can’t do anything…_ ’

Ben removes his hands quickly, shaking his head. ‘ _You’re right. What was I thinking?_ ’

His brother hears the door but Ben doesn’t, Kylo glancing up at Rey now standing there.

‘ _I just meant…we can’t do anything unless Rey gives the ok_ ’

Ben blinks twice before tilting his head to see Rey standing there, his face flushing furiously. He’s so embarrassed at what he was about to do, just glad Kylo had stopped him in time.

‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ He stands to leave but Rey walks over, pushing him gently back down on the bed.

‘ _I know you two are together. I have no right to even be in here_ ’

She returns to the door, pushing it shut and locking it behind her. Returning to both men she stares down at them, cocking her head.

‘ _It’s ok Ben. I think we’re all curious’_

Leaning down she gives Kylo a kiss on the lips right in front of him and Ben finds he enjoys watching them.

He has no idea what’s wrong with him.

‘ _As long as we’re all consenting, I’m ok with it_ ’ Rey shrugs, smiling bashfully. There’s even a slight flush to her _cheeks_ now.

Ben wonders if he’s still dreaming.

Kylo reaches for Rey’s hand, rubbing her soft skin with his thumb. ‘ _I’m more than ok with it. We’re just experimenting, right? There’s no shame in it_ ’

Rey nods back at him before turning to Ben. ‘ _We’re ok with it, Ben. What do you think?_ ’

Ben can only nod but that’s not going to be enough.

‘ _We’re gonna need to hear you say it_ ’

He sucks in a deep breath, lets it out and bravely states ‘ _Yes, I’m ok with it. I need to know_ ’

Rey and Kylo smile at each other, Kylo moving over to make room on the bed for Rey but she’s shaking her head.

‘ _I know both of you already, but you don’t know each other yet_ ’ she says, maybe a little coyly.

She _has_ been with both brothers, so she knows what she’s in for. The boys however don’t, so she’s more than happy to let them explore each other first.

‘ _Ben, why don’t you take your shirt off too?_ ’

Ben decides to just follow instructions, that way he won’t have to think too much about it. So he does as he’s told, his shirt joining his brother’s on the bed.

The nerves kick in and they haven’t even started yet.

‘ _Why don’t you put your hands on him again. Really feel him this time_ ’

Kylo groans at her instructions, glancing at her briefly. ‘ _God that’s a turn on, hearing you tell us what to do_ ’

‘ _Focus babe_ ’ she replies. ‘ _This is your time with Ben. We can have ours later_ ’

Ben tries not to overthink it too much, his hands landing on Kylo again.

He moves them this time, slowly tracing his brother’s pecs with his fingers. Kylo still shivers at the feel of it but Ben doesn’t dare make eye contact because he’s too nervous. Instead he concentrates on what he’s doing.

Why is he so desperate to kiss his brother’s nipples?

He really can’t explain it, can’t explain _any of this_ , but he wants it so badly.

‘ _Kiss me Ben_ ’

Kylo speaks in almost a whisper, glancing at Rey for her approval. She simply nods, standing back to enjoy the show.

She’s wanted a threesome for a while, but she’d only revealed to Kylo recently that she’d fantasised about watching him and Ben together, so it was hard to believe he was willing to do this for her already.

‘ _I-_ ’ Ben hesitates.

‘ _My chest, that is_ ’ Kylo reiterates, Ben’s heart beginning to pound. He’s glad he clarified because he was ready to kiss him on the lips.

Maybe that’ll come next?

He leans forward, closer, breathing in the scent of his brother before tentatively planting a kiss on his right pec.

He’s so gentle at first, feeling his way. This is all so new to him and he’s not even entirely sure it’s what he wants yet. But he’s so curious he knows he’ll never know if he doesn’t try.

He can hear Kylo’s breathing pick up, can feel his chest heaving faster under his mouth, but he tries not to let that put him off.

Gathering every ounce of courage he has, he goes for what he really wants-

-his nipples.

Closjng his eyes, he explores one with his tongue, the tiny bud catching on his bottom lip.

Kylo’s chest heaves in and out rapidly and Ben can hear Rey whimper, instantly surprised by how much she seems to be enjoying this.

He dares catch her eye while he rolls his tongue around Kylo’s other nipple, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Her tongue juts out to lick her lips as she watches.

Kylo’s head is back and his eyes are closed, small moans escaping when Ben sucks his nipple a bit too hard. Rey can’t believe _just how much_ this is turning her on, the wetness between her legs now soaking her underwear.

Although she’s desperate to touch them – either of them really – she’s also happy to wait. Watching her ex explore her current boyfriend’s body like a new toy is more than enough for her right now.

As Ben sits up Kylo doesn’t wait for an invitation – he wants to do the same thing to his brother that he’s just done to him. Except he goes straight for a nipple, Ben groaning with each pass of his tongue, his head falling back and forth as he debates between watching him and not watching him.

‘ _I want to see you kiss_ ’

It’s a simple request but it scares Ben witless. He’s kissed Rey plenty of times but kissing a guy?

Kissing his brother?!

That’s something different altogether, at least for Ben. They both sense his fear but encourage him to move past it.

‘ _Just kiss him like you used to kiss me, Ben. Kylo’s a really good kisser, trust me_ ’

‘ _Babe, you’ll take care of him won’t you?_ ’

Kylo blows out a breath, licking his lips. ‘ _Of course. And then I want to kiss you_ ’

Rey nods, stepping closer and kneeling down to their level, resting back on her legs. She wants to be close enough to see this, having pictured it in her mind more than a few times.

Watching same-sex couples kiss is something she often fantasises about, sometimes even gets off too. She’s really broadened her sexual horizons in the last few months and that’s all thanks to Kylo – the man who’s finally allowed her to be everything she’s always wanted to be.

She watches intently as her boyfriend takes his hands to cup his younger brother’s face, pulling him closer. Ben’s still hesitant and he looks like he might bolt at any second.

Stroking his face gently, Kylo turns his head to the right and leans in, their lips finally making contact.

Ben whimpers and to Rey’s surprise it’s _him_ that deepens the kiss almost immediately, his mouth opening to allow his brother’s tongue room to explore.

Rey wants to stick her hands down her underwear but she also wants to wait, to enjoy every second of this in case it’s the only time she ever gets to see it.

Kylo can sense exactly what she wants because he knows what turns her on and he wants to encourage her to join in.

Pulling away briefly he commands her. ‘ _Touch yourself baby. I know you want to_ ’

Rey can only nod, obeying. She doesn’t want to undress just yet so she keeps a little decorum, unbuttoning her jeans and lowering her zipper.

Kylo continues to kiss Ben, pulling back each time. They’re soft, gentle kisses and he keeps his eye on his girlfriend in between.

‘ _That’s my girl_ ’ he says when her hand dips down below the band of her underwear, a small whimper telling him exactly how wet she is. He’s desperate for a taste but he knows there’s no rush.

They’re all enjoying, and they’re all participating, and that’s all that’s important.

Ben is enjoying the kissing, but thoughts of Kaydel start creeping into his head. At first he tries to push them away but the more he gets turned on by kissing his brother, the more his brain screams at him to stop.

It’s the strangest mix of feelings and he’s really not sure which message he should be listening to.

When Kylo’s hands eventually reach out to touch his naked body that’s when it hits him. This _isn’t_ what he really wants and he’s not going to go any further.

(*****)  


Ben scoots back on the bed to reach for his shirt, heart pounding in his chest. Although he’s pretty embarassed he even let himself go this far, he’s relieved he knows what to make of it now.

‘ _I can’t_ ’ is all he says, pulling his shirt back on. It gets tangled in his arms because he’s in such a hurry but he gets there eventually, Kylo and Rey watching on.

‘ _It’s fine, really. No harm done_ ’

His older brother might feel that way, and Rey might too, but for Ben it’s been the revelation he so badly needed, so why does he still feel so bad about it??

‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ he says, truly meaning it. ‘ _I don’t know why I-_ ‘

Kylo stops him. ‘ _Hey, bro, we said it’s fine. We’d never ask you to do anything you didn’t want to do. That’s why we waited for you to bring this up. Right?_ ’

He turns to Rey and she nods, moving closer to squat down next to him. ‘ _Exactly. Don’t worry about it. Kylo’s right, no harm done_ ’

Ben blows out a breath. ‘ _Ok, cool. Look, I might go. Leave you two to it_ ’

He’s up and unlocking the door before either of them can stop him – not that they would anyway. He doesn’t even bother to look back.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he also closes that surreal chapter of his life.

All it did was make him realise just how much he wants a woman in his life – one he can settle down with, have kids with – which he guesses was kind of the point of doing what he did in the first place.

Slumping down on his bed he rolls onto his stomach, feeling tears prick his eyes. He has no idea why he’s about to cry but he doesn’t bother to stop it.

Wet tears eventually coat his pillow and he feels spent – mentally and physically drained.

Pulling himself to the bathroom he soaks under a hot shower for far too long, dressing and deciding he needs to see Kaydel.

He can’t explain the feeling he has but he thinks she might be _the one_ and he knows he’ll regret it forever if he doesn’t pursue this.

Cursing himself briefly because he’s only met the girl _once_ in his life, he decides if he doesn’t try he’ll never know. Grabbing his phone he shoots her a text.

  
Have dinner with me?  
My shout. I’d like to talk.  
Ben.

  
Although he knows a watched phone never dings, he still can’t take his eyes off it and thankfully it’s not long before he receives a text back.

_I’d like that._  
Sorry about the other day,  
I can explain!  
Time & place? _😊_  


Ben arranges the fanciest restaurant he can think of and he tells her to dress up, to which she excitedly agrees.

7pm arrives and he’s dressed and ready to go, speeding off in his car so he can make sure he’s not late. After all, first impressions count.

After they order, Ben decides to just break the ice the only way he knows how. With honesty.

‘ _I hope you didn’t mind the late notice?_ ’

Her head shakes and she smiles. ‘ _Not at all. I was hoping I’d hear from you_ ’

‘ _You were?_ ’

She nods. ‘ _Of course. And I wanted to apologise about the other day. Long story short but I lost my phone and yeah, don’t ask where I found it_ ’

Ben laughs even though he’s not sure if it’s a laughing matter or not.

‘ _And I should tell you I got your number from my Mom’s phone…_ ’

That confuses him because he’s sure his personal number wouldn’t be in her mother’s phone. His Mom’s would, but not his…

She must sense the confusion. ‘ _Well, not exactly yours. Another long story but I messaged your Mom and made some lame excuse that I needed to talk to you, and she gave me your number_ ’

‘ _Ah_ ’ he replies, nodding in understanding. ‘ _Sounds like my mother. Very devious_ ’

Kaydel sighs. ‘ _Ben, can I be honest?_ ’

‘ _Sure_ ’

‘ _I’m not here to play games. I really like you. I mean, I know we haven’t spent that much time together but there’s something there and I felt it the minute you helped me pick up my books_ ’

**_She felt it too?_ **

‘ _The books you dropped to get my attention, you mean? Those books?_ ’

Her cheeks flush a pretty pink. ‘ _Yes, those ones. Sorry about that_ ’

‘ _No, don’t be. Seriously. I’m glad you made the first move_ ’

‘ _I’ve always gone for what I wanted’_ she shrugs _. ‘I said I did it to get you away from Mrs Holdo, and although I did, I also did it so you’d notice me_ ’

‘ _Well, it worked’_ Ben laughs. _‘I actually haven’t stopped thinking about you_ ’

His turn to blush now.

‘ _Really? Wow. I never thought a guy like you would be interested in me…_ ’ she trails off, looking away.

‘ _Why would you say that? You’re beautiful_ ’

He means it as a compliment, but she seems taken aback by it.

‘ _Probably because I’ve had guys say that before_ ’ she replies, looking almost sad. ‘ _It’s getting them to stick around that seems to be the hard part_ ’

Ben can’t believe that’s true.

‘ _I like to keep to myself mostly, so maybe guys just get bored with me? There’s only so often you can sit in your room reading or listening to music, you know?_ ’

Oh, Ben knows, because it’s one of the things he loves most - shutting himself off from the outside world to immerse himself in culture and art.

‘ _Well, forget those other guys. To me that sounds perfect_ ’

He flashes her a wink and she grins.

The rest of the dinner goes perfectly well with lots of easy chatter and laughs. Somehow the topic of sex comes up and Kaydel’s very open to discussing this topic he usually shies away from.

He carefully reveals what he’d done that afternoon – the briefest, subtlest version he can give – and she understands why he wanted to do it, even whispering to him that she’d thought about a threesome herself once or twice.

Ben finds her so easy to talk to and he really can’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed a woman’s company quite this much.

Everything’s out in the open now and she _still_ wants to pursue this?

Even with Rey, as good as it was, there was always something missing and he was never sure what it was. He still isn’t sure if he’s honest, but one thing he does know? It’s time to forget her.

She’s with Kylo now and he hopes they’ll be happy together because he has his eye on someone else now.

After their amazing date it’s Kaydel that inititates their first kiss, reaching up on her tippy toes outside the front door, soft rain beginning to fall around them.

You’d liken it to something straight out of a movie, the two of them rushing to the car afterwards as the downpour steadily increases.

Ben drops her home and they kiss again, this time undercover on the front stoop of her house, Ben’s arms pulling her in close to his chest.

It’s just as perfect the second time around and Ben can safely say he’s head over heels in love with this woman.

Before he really thinks about it he invites her around for dinner next week and they go their separate ways.

He can’t remember a more perfect date and he can only hope dinner with his family will go as well as tonight has.

 

~~~~

 

‘ _Do you think he’s ok?_ ’ Rey asks, riding cowgirl on top of Kylo, his hands gripping her hips to push her down onto him.

‘ _He’ll be fine_ ’ he muses, secretly wishing they weren’t having this conversation right now.

It’s just before bed and this is the second time they’ve had sex today. The first time was after Ben left, as they were both still horny and had unresolved orgasms to take care of, and now they’d gone to bed early with Leia and Han out for the night.

Unfortunately Rey had chosen _now_ to discuss Ben and their encounter earlier, except talking about his brother with his girlfriend riding his cock was really _not the way_ to get him to orgasm.

‘ _I guess – ah – oh god, that’s so good – I guess he’ll be fine_ ’

‘ _Babe, can we not?_ ’ Kylo laughs, shaking his head with a smile. ‘ _I’m trying to get there, I really am, but this isn’t helping_ ’

Her eyes go wide and she groans, grinding down harder with her eyes locked on his.

‘ _Oh god – I’m sorry – you’re right – oh god, so good – yes baby, that’s it_ ’

Kylo laughs, reaching down to work her clit with his thumb. Her head goes back and she _oohs and ahs_ her way to her second orgasm of the day, squirting liquid gold all over his fingers.

He licks it off before she leans down to kiss him, moaning at the taste of her on his mouth. She pulls back panting. ‘ _I pick my times, don’t I?_ ’

Giggling uncomfortably she pulls herself off, lying down beside him with her hand on his chest.

Kylo sighs and pulls her in close. ‘ _It’s fine_ ’

‘ _No, it’s not_ ’ Her hands roam his pecs and tweak his nipple. ‘ _You didn’t come. Can I finish you off?_ ’

‘ _I’m goin soft babe, you’d better hurry_ ’

Slipping down the bed Rey takes his softening cock in her hands, massaging it along with his balls.

It doesn’t take long before he’s hard again and she wastes no time setting to work with her mouth, Kylo’s eyes screwing shut at the feel of her warm mouth.

They hear the front door close and footsteps passing by, glancing at each other when they realise Ben’s finally home. They figured he’d gone out to clear his head but he’d been gone all night.

Kylo savours the feel of his come disappearing down her throat before he hears her pull off with a wet pop. Then she’s back beside him, licking her lips like the little devil she is.

‘ _Ben’s home_ ’ Kylo muses, caressing Rey’s bare back with his fingers. ‘ _In all honesty, I hope he’s ok. I can’t say I’m devastated we didn’t go through with it though_ ’

Rey peers up at him. ‘ _Really? You didn’t want to?_ ’

‘ _Well kinda? But I was fine either way and doing that with your brother?_ ’ He tenses up briefly. ‘ _Not sure that’s something I could ever come back from, so I’m thinking now I’m glad we didn’t do it_ ’

‘ _You did kiss him though_ ’ Rey teases and he tickles her for it.

‘ _Shut up_ ’

‘ _I loved it though_ ’

Kylo’s teasing getting harder to squirm away from, so much so that she’s breathless before long.

‘ _Stop! Stop!_ ’ She pleads for mercy and he gives in eventually.

‘ _I think we should just never mention it again, if that’s ok with you?_ ’

‘ _Mm_ ’ she muses, clicking her tongue to earn herself a death stare. ‘ _Ok, fine_ ’

‘ _Plus_ ’ he replies, rolling over on top of her to attack her mouth. ‘ _I’ve decided I don’t like to share_ ’

‘ _Is that right?_ ’ she asks, kissing him back.

‘ _Mhm_ ’

Kylo kisses her so deeply now that she couldn’t reply even if she wanted to.

 

~~~~

 

As Ben makes his way up the hall, he can hear the unmistakable sounds of Rey and his brother going at it as he passes Kylo’s room.

He’s still feeling tense even after his date with Kaydel and hearing his brother and his ex getting it on in their room really isn’t helping.

Locking his door he throws himself onto the bed, shucking his jeans and underwear with a long sigh.

He’s sure this will be the first of many times he jacks off thinking about his new girl and he can’t help but wonder if she’s doing the same thing.

He dwells on this thought at he takes himself in hand. He’s nowhere near worked up enough yet so he grabs some lube from his drawer and smears it over his hands, working himself with ease the next time around.

Rey’s distinctive giggling penetrates the walls and he groans long and low, his cock twitching with sudden interest. Why it suddenly responds to Rey’s voice even after the way she ditched him has him beat, but he may as well use it to his advantage.

He edges himself close to orgasm a few times, wanting to drag this out for as long as he can.

When he’s finally ready to blow his load, he yanks his shirt up to his neck and glances down to watch it happen – sticky, milky ropes dribbling out to coat his stomach.

Stroking himself over and over until he can’t bear it anymore, he releases his hand and catches his breath while basking in the afterglow.

When he gets his bearings again after a mind-blowing orgasm, it sounds like things have finally settled down next door.

Maybe Kylo finally wore her out like he was never able to? Whatever the case, he’s tired now and more than ready to hit the hay.

Dinner’s only a few days away and he just hopes it goes well.

He has his heart set on it.

 

~~~~

 

‘ _Ben, why don’t you grab us some wine?_ ’

His mother is pulling a large lasagne out of the oven when she offers this piece of helpful advice, Rey smiling at him from across the kitchen bench.

Kaydel hasn’t arrived yet but Rey looks stunning, as she always does, Kylo soon joining them in the kitchen.

‘ _I’ll go_ ’ he says, his hand landing on Ben’s shoulder.

‘ _Thanks_ ’ Ben replies, wondering why he’s being so nice, although better that way than the other.

He’s nervous enough already about tonight - about inviting a potential girlfriend to meet his parents for the first time - so if Kylo is behaving himself then he won’t dare question it.

‘ _You look nice tonight, honey_ ’ his mother comments as she takes in his outfit, cutting the lasagne on the counter. ‘ _This girl must be really special_ ’

Rey is smiling back at him. ‘ _She is. So please don’t ruin this for me_ ’

His mother seems offended that he’d even suggest it.

‘ _Honey, I would never do that. We just want to have a nice dinner, that’s all_ ’

Rey shrugs at him and busies herself with the salad, Kylo returning from the cellar with two bottles of their best wine.

‘ _This be enough mother or you up for a session tonight?_ ’ he jokes, nudging his mother on the way to Rey. ‘ _Although you probably shouldn’t overdo it when we have a guest_ ’

Leia places her hands on her hips. Seems her eldest may have touched a nerve.

‘ _I have no intention of making a fool of myself while Kaydel is here. Once she’s gone I’m not responsible for my actions, but while she’s here…_ ’

The four of them laugh, Han joining the already packed kitchen.

‘ _Lookin’ sharp son_ ’ he comments, nodding back at Ben. ‘ _Don’t worry, we’ll try and behave_ ’

‘ _I’d appreciate that, Dad. Can you all just be normal for just one night, please? This means a lot to me_ ’

‘ _Honey, we are being normal. Please stop worrying. Maybe you could set the table? Let us take care of the food_ ’

Ben decides to do just that, if only to get away from them all.

All he wants is a nice night where Kaydel feels welcomed. The last thing he wants is for his parents to make her run for the hills before he’s even had a proper chance to get to know her.

Fingers crossed this was a good idea after all.

Thankfully Ben hears the car pull up the gravel drive before his family does, all of them too busy in the kitchen arguing about something.

Arguing, discussing – it all sounds the same to him these days.

He closes the front door behind him, greeting Kaydel at the driver’s door. When she steps out, his breath hitches.

She looks breathtaking.

When he manages to get his wits together, he takes in exactly what she’s wearing.

She’s looking radiant in a tight-fitting black strapless dress and gold heels. Her pretty blonde hair falls in long waves on either shoulder, shiny hoop earrings dangling from her ears. He figures she’s worn heels so she can be as tall as she can, but he still has to look down on her.

‘ _Wow_ ’

It slips out before he can stop it, his eyes now casting over what _he’s_ wearing. He’d ironed his best white shirt and had paired it with his best black jeans and smart shoes, but she was still showing him up no end.

When she smiles her teeth are almost blinding. ‘ _Hey you_ ’

She flicks the hair from one shoulder, her eyes roaming him top to bottom. ‘ _You look so handsome_ ’

Ben’s surprised he can even speak. ‘ _God, you too. You look…yeah wow_ ’

She cocks her head with a cheeky grin. ‘ _You seem a bit speechless?_ ’

‘ _I_ ’ He nods. ‘ _Yeah, I am_ ’

‘ _We should go inside_ ’

He can’t wait to show her off to everyone, he’s just praying his parents and brother behave.

When the door closes and they step inside, Han and Leia are there before he can call them out. Kylo and Rey hang out just inside the living room, obviously not wanting to crowd the foyer any more than it already is.

‘ _Mom, Dad_ ’ Ben starts, his voice shaky with nerves. ‘ _This is Kaydel_ ’

‘ _Of course, Ben_ ’ Leia nods, smiling back at her. ‘ _I know Kaydel. Well, I know your mother dear, but I haven’t seen you for a while. You’ve certainly grown up in that time_ ’ she remarks, throwing an impressed look of approval at Ben who groans internally.

He tries to move the conversation along as quick as he can, Han reaching out to shake her hand.

‘ _Welcome_ ’ is all he says so Ben goes ahead and introduces her to Kylo and Rey before leading her into the dining room with the others in tow.

He feels like he should do the gentlemanly thing, so he pulls the chair out for her to sit down before taking a nervous seat beside her.

Kylo and Rey sit opposite, Han and Leia bringing the food out of the kitchen before taking their seats at opposite ends of the table.

As they dish up their meals there’s an uncomfortable silence brewing – especially for a family that’s _hardly ever_ quiet - and Ben feels he should break the ice.

Unfortunately his mother gets in first.

‘ _Did you two first meet at the fete or?_ ’

Kaydel glances at Ben and he decides to let her tell the story. ‘ _We did. I saved his ears from Mrs Holdo_ ’ she laughs, Ben chuckling along with her.

‘ _His adorable big ears_ ’ she finishes with a wink in his direction and he’s sure his ears are pinking.

‘ _Still can’t thank you enough for that_ ’

‘ _Yes, Mrs Holdo can be quite a handful, can’t she?_ ’ Leia agrees, offering Kaydel more lasagne. She’s only taken a small slice but after she piles on the salad there’s no room on her plate for more.

‘ _Well Ben_ ’ Leia continues. ‘ _Good thing I dragged you along to the fete then wasn’t it?_ ’ she winks, Ben sinking a little further down in his seat while praying she doesn’t feel the need to mention his grounding.

Thankfully she doesn’t.

‘ _Yeah, I guess it was_ ’

He glances up and Kylo’s smirking at him from across the table, Rey eyeing the two of them staring at each other. Rey’s desperately hoping Kylo won’t say anything to embarrass Ben and get her caught in the middle.

‘ _So Kaydel_ ’ Kylo reaches for more lasagne, Rey’s eyes trained on him. ‘ _What do you do?_ ’

Rey breathes a sigh of relief. That’s a pretty safe question so Ben’s happy about that.

‘ _I work part-time in a law office by day, as a receptionist_ ’

Leia and Han seem to approve of that, both of them nodding at each other across the table.

‘ _But I work some nights too_ ’

Ben’s ears prick up then. He had no idea she had two jobs.

‘ _Oh wow, busy girl’_ Leia remarks. _‘What’s your other job?_ ’

‘ _Party plan_ ’ Kaydel replies, glancing around the table.

‘ _Oh cool_ ’ Rey pipes up, swallowing the last bite of her salad. ‘ _Like Tupperware or something? I love that stuff_ ’

‘ _No actually_ ’ Kaydel replies, sitting her knife and fork back on her half empty plate. ‘ _Sex toys_ ’

The only sound is Han choking on his mouthful, the remainder of the room strangely silent once again.

Of course the silence can’t last though because Kylo just can’t help himself.

‘ _Sweet!_ ’ He steals a quick glance at Rey who looks a tad worried at what might come out of his mouth next.

‘ _Like dildos and stuff?_ ’ He wiggles his eyebrows at Ben as he attempts to shrink as far down in his seat as he can go.

‘ _Kylo_ ’ his father warns, and he need say no more. Kylo knows he shouldn’t push his luck.

His mother says nothing, which is a shock to all of them, her eyes trained on her husband who looks too scared to say or _do_ anything.

Ben’s pretty sure his cheeks couldn’t possibly get any redder than they are right now.

Just his luck he’d bring home a girl who sells sex toys…

Not that he has anything _against_ sex toys, he really doesn’t. He doesn’t know much about them if he’s honest, that’s more Kylo’s domain, but he just can’t believe this has come up over the dinner table.

Way to make an impression on his family.

He knows he’ll never hear the end of this. In fact, he can already hear Kylo practising the lines he’ll be spinning as soon as she’s gone.

‘ _I’m kidding!_ ’ Kaydel says, her head going back with an evil laugh. ‘ _I’m kidding. Oh god, you should’ve seen your faces_ ’

Kylo all but snorts and Rey giggles uncomfortably beside him.

Leia still looks shocked but she starts to laugh once everyone else does, the table a much more tolerable place that it was a few moments ago.

‘ _Oh my dear_ ’ Leia says, hand on her chest. ‘ _You almost gave me a heart attack_ ’

Kaydel joins in the laughter, glancing at Ben next to her. His face is still flushed and she feels terrible for embarrassing him in front of his family, but it was too good an opportunity to miss.

‘ _Hey_ ’ she whispers, leaning into him. Her hand lands on his thigh and he tenses briefly. ‘ _Sorry about that. Was just trying to lighten the mood_ ’

He feels the flame in his cheeks finally subsiding, the rest of the family laughing and chatting amongst themselves now, giving them a brief moment to themselves.

 _‘Nah, all good_ ’ He reaches his own hand under the table to place it on top of hers. Her hand is warm and her skin soft.

The mood really changes after that and everyone relaxes a lot more.

By the time dessert rolls out the conversation flows freely, and Ben can see Kaydel fits in really well with his family which is a huge relief.

By the time the night is over he doesn’t want her to leave but he can’t see his parents letting her stay over. Not just yet anyway.

His family bid her farewell and then it’s just the two of them by the front door. Without his family around, Ben relaxes as Kaydel pulls her jacket on and reaches for his hand.

‘ _I had a really nice night, Ben. Your family are awesome_ ’

‘ _Ha_ ’ he laughs uncomfortably. ‘ _I’m glad someone thinks so. Hey, I had a really nice time too. We should definitely do this again_ ’

‘ _Yes_ ’ she nods. ‘ _We definitely should_ ’

Ben walks her to the car and although he’s hoping for another kiss, he’s not sure if he should initiate it or not so he lets her take the lead.

Throwing her purse into the passenger seat, she leans on the door. ‘ _I kinda don’t wanna leave. I had such a fun night_ ’

‘ _Yeah, me too_ ’

She moves from the door to wrap her arms around his neck, breathing in his cologne that she loves so much.

‘ _Can I kiss you again?_ ’

If he could talk he’d say _yes_ but he can’t so he simply nods, trying his best to just enjoy the moment. She doesn’t need to lean up as far with her heels on and their lips meet again.

Kissing Rey was one thing, they kissed a lot, but he was _never_ as nervous as he is with Kaydel.

That’s how he knows this is something special – the constant butterflies in his stomach every time he’s around her.

This kiss is much longer than the first ones they shared, Ben pushing her gently back against the car.

Cupping her face in his large hands he just goes for it. Her tongue enters his mouth and she sighs into the kiss, neither of them willing to break it just yet.

When they finally do break apart they’re both a little breathless. Kaydel leans back against the car, rubbing her bottom lip with her finger.

‘ _Wow. You’re really good at that, you know_ ’

‘ _I am?_ ’

She moves into the driver’s seat of her car. ‘ _Yes, you are. I could get used to kissing you_ ’

He dearly hopes that’s the case.

‘ _Thanks again for a lovely night_ ’ Kaydel starts the engine and buckles her seatbelt. ‘ _And by the way_ ’ she motions with her finger for him to come to the open window, her door now closed.

‘ _I really do sell sex toys_ ’

**_Of course she does._ **

_‘No way. For real?’_

_‘For real. Might even show you sometime. You know, if you’re interested?’_

Ben can’t believe his luck.

_‘I’ll hold you to that’_

_‘I’ll make sure you do, Ben’_ she winks, waving at him as she starts to drive away.

_‘Thanks again! See you soon’_

She leaves him shaking his head in the driveway, the tail lights disappearing before he even bothers going back inside.

Everyone is still up when he ventures back into the living room, Han and Leia on one couch, Kylo and Rey on the other. It goes strangely silent when he enters the room so he figures they were all talking about him.

Nothing new there.

 _‘Well Ben, you’ve chosen well there’_ Han quips, taking a sip of his drink, his mother nodding alongside him.

 _‘Yes, couldn’t agree more’_ Leia remarks _. ‘I really like her’_

Well thank god for that. Seems Kaydel gets the seal of approval from his parents which can’t be a bad thing.

Kylo stands to leave and Rey follows, his brother unable to help himself as he passes on the way upstairs.

 _‘Yeah, she’s a hottie. Nice work bro’_ he quips, earning him a swift elbow from Rey.

 _‘Alright, bed-time’_ she says, pushing him up the staircase. _‘Night all’_

As they disappear upstairs it’s just his parents and him, the house quieting down for the night.

He leans back on the couch and lets his head sink into the soft cushion. After all the shit he’s been through recently, it finally feels like he’s getting his life back on track.

His parents eventually disappear upstairs so he’s in the living room alone, still too wound up to go to bed yet when his phone pings in his pocket.

It’s Kaydel, who he figures must’ve only just arrived home.  


_Had such a fun night, ty!_  
Oh btw, I think I’m falling  
in love with you.  
No biggie! *wink*  


Ben reads the message a few times to make sure he’s not imagining things, taking a deep breath before replying.

He types a few replies but doesn’t send any of them, deleting each one before typing one final one.

He doesn’t have anything fun or witty to say so all he can do is tell her how he feels and hope it’s enough.  


_I’m glad, cause I’m_  
falling for you too.  
Ben _😊_  


Ok, it’s out there now. He doesn’t hang around waiting for a reply, choosing to head to bed and get some much-needed rest instead.

As he passes Kylo’s room he can hear he and Rey at it again and he wonders if they ever stop. He notices Han and Leia have said nothing about it, so he figures it’s probably acceptable for girls to stay over these days.

Would’ve been nice if someone had told him that, although it’s still too soon to be inviting Kaydel to stay. Plenty of time for that.

Usually hearing his brother and his ex would make him angry or jealous, but this time he chuckles to himself because things have changed now.

Now it doesn’t bother him _what_ Kylo and Rey get up to, or how many times they do it right in the room down from his, because now he’s got his own girl and he’s head over heels in love.

Kylo and Rey are happy, his parents are happy and now _he’s happy_.

There’s not much more he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one, hope you did too :)  
> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos always appreciated x


End file.
